Ravenclaw Queen
by Grace daughter of Athena
Summary: Grace Angelo was just a normal eleven year old when Professor McGonagall comes to her house and shows her the world of the Wizards! She goes to Hogwarts and is entirely fascinated with Wizards. What house will she be put into? Her best friend Lilly is put Griffinfdor, what will she be in? Rated T for minor language later on. /mental breakdowns /relationship problems/
1. Chapter 1

Waking up on your eleventh birthday is like a dream. Mine is in the middle of the summer so I wished to sleep in. But my parents had other ideas.

"Wake her up Henry," I heard a voice whisper in the dark.

"I can't find the light switch darling," my Mum whispered.

Suddenly, light flooded the room, I sat up blinking at the harsh light. "Mum? Dad? Is that you?"

"Surprize!" Mum walked forward, balancing a red velvet birthday cake between her hands. "Go on now, blow out the candles."

I sucked in a huge breath and blew out the candles, all eleven of them. "Thank you."

"Run along and get dressed, I made breakfast for you and Elizabeth, Grace get out of bed!"

Yes, my name is Grace Angelo and I live in England, my best friend is Lilly Potter and I have an older sister Elizabeth in the room next to me. She is sixteen and has long redish brownish hair, while mine is a medium sized dirty blonde.

Pulling on jean shorts and a shirt, I run downstairs and is immedietly hit with the smell of breakfast. Elizabeth is already at the table, she's wolfing down her toast like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey you pig, save some for me," I punched her in the shoulder and sat down.

"Well _Princess_, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get more food than usual."

I scowled at the name she called me, "don't call me Princess. I've told you that exactly forty seven times already."

"Don't go all smart on me," Elizabeth scowled and buttered another peice of toast.

I quickly finished my breakfast, "can I go to the park. Please Mum?"

She turned around from the stove and sighed. "Sure, come back by lunch today."

I raced out the door and ran to the park where I would meet my best pal Lilly. Lilly was sitting glumly on the swings when I saw her, one leg was tucked under her and one leg was dangling in front of her which met she didn't want to swing today.

"Lilly! Hello Lilly!" I ran over to her and sat down on the swing next to her. "What's wrong Lilly?"

It took Lilly a five second count to respond, "I won't be returning to school next year."

"Well why not?" I grabbed the chains holding the swing up.

"I'm going to a boarding school in Scotland," Lilly said but I could tell she was holding her excitement back.

"What? But you cannot leave your best friend to go deal with Regina's friends." I was talking about the school bully that always picked on Lilly and I.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice. You're going to have to deal with Regina's friends yourself." Lilly's blue eyes shone with tears and some happiness.

Anger welled up inside me but I pushed it down, "can't I come with you?"

Lilly chuckled, "I wish you could but they only accept special people."

I crossed my arms, "special people? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you're a mug- I mean just don't qualify for the school." Lilly tried to explain but my pateince was wearing thin.

I stood up abruptly and turned my back on her, "I'm going home now. Goodbye."

"Grace wait-" Lilly called out to me but I already began sprinting home.

I sprinted to my house and slammed the door shut, somebody new was in the kitchen so I peeked around the corner. It was a women with a pointy hat, long green robes and black hair.

"Oh good Grace is home," I heard my Mum say. "Grace can you come here for a second."

I cautiously walked into the kitchen, "yes Mum?"

Mum looked very nervous, "this is Minriva McGonagall. She is the headmaster at- what is it?"

"Hogwarts," Minriva said. "You have been excepted into Hogwarts."

I sat down between Mum and Dad. "But I didn't apply for Hogwarts."

Mum took my hand, "dear. This is a special school, I don't believe it but you are a- you're a witch dear."

"A witch? Like in the fairy tails?" I wrinkled my nose up at the thought."

"Oh dear," Minriva said. "I am a witch too. Just watch." She took out a long stick and pointed at a teacup. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The teacup began to rise and it went where the stick went.

"Whoa," I said in amazement. "That is amazing."

Elizabeth chose that moment to walk in, "holy god-"

Minriva handed me a thick letter, "this is your letter. Read it over, it is your supplies list. If you accept I will taking you and your family to Diagon alley where you would get your supplies."

I quickly scanned the letter, "I accept!"

She smiled, "great! Gather your things I will take you shopping. Take my hand," she held out her arm.

We all grabbed her arm, even Elizabeth and suddenly we were in a new place. Traveling like that made my ears pop and Elizabeth was a pale as a sheet.

Mum and Dad looked around, "where do we get the pounds to pay for this eh?" Dad asked and scratched his neck.

"I've got money," Minriva said. "There are many kinds of wizard money. There is Knutts, galleons and sickles," she quickly explained wizard money.

Dad was drinking in everyword, "that's facisnating!"

"Our kind thinks Muggles are facisnating," Minriva said with a smile.

"Muggles?" I asked, "what is a muggle?"

"Non magic folks like your parents here deary," she patted my head.

I had a lot of questions to ask but I had to keep them coming out slow, "who is the most powerfull Wizard off all time?"

"Well, back about twenty years ago, there was a headmaster named Albus Dumbledore-" her voice cracked. "He was killed by the dark lord- lord Voldemort." She shuddered, "then Voldemort was killed by Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

"Potter? I have a friend named Lilly Potter? Are they somehow related?" I said as we started walking.

"You know Lilly Potter? That will make your life much easier. Yes Lilly is Harry's son. I will explain more later," she turned into a shop called _Florish and Blotts_ where we got my books. I was already reading them by the time we went to get our cauldron supplies.

"Grace, stop reading and pay attention where you are going," Mum scolded me.

"Sorry Mum," I said sheepishly.

We got all of my school supplies and even my own wand! It was 12 inches, dragon heart string with holly wood! I couldn't wait to hex Regina..."

"And you must not practice magic in front of Muggles," Proffessor McGonagall said. She told me to call her that.

"But I can't hex bullies?" I complained and I grabbed her arm again.

We traveled again back to our house and then McGonagall left. Elizabeth was steaming mad by then, her eye was twitching and her forehead was red. Mum told me to go pack all my stuff in the truck, I skipped up the stairs to my room and Elizabeth fallowed me.

"So we have a witch in the family huh?" Elizabeth spat and picked up one of my books which happened to be _Hogwarts, a history_.

"Hey put that down!" I snatched the book from her and put it in my trunk.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and glared at me, "you think you're so perfect huh? Hogwarts? That sounds like a desiese."

"Shut up, You're just jealous," I said cooly, keeping my anger in check.

She sat down on my cluttered desk, "do you even know how you're going to get there?"

"Yes I have to go to Kings Cross station and take the train nine and three quarters." I said, refering to the ticket she gave me.

"There is no such thing," Elizabeth said cruely before exiting my room.

After everything was packed in my trunk I laid down on my bed, what do I do now? School doesn't start until September and it's the middle of August. Suddenly, a snowy white owl fluttered up to my bedroom window and tapped the glass with his beak. I opened the window and took the letter that was rolled in it's beak. It was from Lilly!

_Dear Grace, _

_ I heard you're a witch eh? This is how wizards comunicate in our world. We don't use those silly muggle phones. Anyway, what house do you hope to be in? I want to be in Griffindor! Albus is in Slytherin and James is in Griffindor! See you tomorrow or are we still going to the park like we usually do?_

_ From, Lilly Potter._

What the hell was she talking about? Griffindor and Slytherin? I already live in a house. Sighing as the sun went down, I pulled out _Hogwarts a History _and turned to the first page.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes were sore by the time I finished the book and it was one in the morning. I fell asleep with my head in the book and I woke up like that when Mum called me down for breakfast. Dad had already gone to work and Elizabeth was already at the table of course.

"Did you eat my bacon?" I asked her as we sat down.

Elizabeth crunched extra loud on the bacon, "yes I did."

"Bloody Hell, cover you mouth," I cringed and covered my eyes with my hand.

She grinned wickedly and stole more bacon from my plate when Mum wasn't looking.

"Hey! That was mine!" I complained and tried to swipe it back. "Mum she took my bacon!"

"Elizabeth give it back," Mum said cooly with her back turned.

"Hey she gets to go to a fancy school and I get to eat her bacon. I think this fair," Elizabeth leaned back in her seat.

"Elizabeth!" Mum scolded and handed me another peice of bacon. "Here you go Sis," that was my nickname. Sis-sissy-roo, you name it all.

"Thanks Mum," I was about it bite into it when Elizabeth stole it again. "Mum she took it again!"

"Elizabeth! Go to your room!" Mum yelled and pointed to the stairs.

Elizabeth scowled at me and took my bacon as she stomped up to her room, "git." She muttered under her breath at me.

Mum smiled as she left and then sat across from me, "so how are your books?"

"What?"

"I know you read one last night, how was it?" Mum folded her hands aross the table.

"It was good," I shrugged and put my plate in the sink. "I'm going to the park to meet Lily."

"Ah, your famous best friend." Mum smiled and kissed my forehead, "have fun."

"I will," I walked over to the door. "Bye Mum!" I ran to the park to find Lilly with both feet dangling on the swing.

"Grace!" She called and jumped out of her swing, "I can't believe it!"

"I know right," I hugged her before sitting the our usual swings. "Do they allow iphones at Hogwarts?"

"I-what?" Lily pushed her eyebrows together and looked at me funny.

"I'll bring mine anyways," I waved her off and leaned back in my swing. "I'm so excited."

"Me too, James and Albus say they're not excited for their baby sister to come to thier school." Lily smiled and pushed her bright red hair out of her face.

"By the way what's a Griffindor and Slytherin?" I dug my feet into the sawdust that.

"Oh you haven't learned about the houses yet! Well there's Griffindor the brave, Slytherin the cunning, Hufflepuff the finders and Ravenclaw the smart." Lily explained to me and then looked past me, "oh come on, now?"

I turned to find Regina strutted over to us, "bloody hell. What is she doing here?"

"I don't know but I've finaly got my wand-" Lily fumbled in her UGG boots for her wand.

"No stop, we can't do magic in front of Muggles," I put a hand on her chest. "We're going to have to deal with it for our selves."

Lily frowned, "this blows."

"Hey you want to be Griffindor, how are you going to deal with this?" I looked at her and stood up.

She narrowed her eyes at the on coming Regina, "I have no idea. What house are you?"

"I don't have a house yet, can we punch?"

Lily grimmaced, "and fight like a muggle? Bloody hell that's our only option."

Regina was at the swing next to me, "well hello Lily and Grace. What are two gits like you two doing at this fine park?"

"Shut up," Lily growled.

"A little mouthy aren't you?" Regina smiled that was very fake. "I won't be seeing you two next year, I got accepted to a school in Scotland."

My heart dropped, "and what school would that be?"

"A school you wouldn't know about _Grace_ but of course Lily would know about it," she scowled.

"Would that be, oh I don't know _Hogwarts_?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

She went pale, "you? No, you can't be."

"Well I'm a muggle born, so what are you? Probably a slytherin I'm guessing." I said but Lily nudged be to shut up.

"You filthy Mudblood, what do you have against Slytherin," Regina spat at my feet.

Anger welled up inside me but I pushed it away, "mudblood? Is that all you got?"

Lily tugged at my hand, "come on Grace, I want you to meet my parents. Bye _Regina_."

I had never ever been to her house, but we went to somewhere and a house popped up out of nowhere. In the kitchen there was an argument going on and who I'm guessing is Lilly's Mum shut the door and came out.

"Lilly, who is this?" She had flaming red hair like Lily.

"Mum this is Grace, she's a Muggle born," Lily said polietly. "Is the order here?"

"Yes, the meeting is going badly. Hello Grace, I'm Ginny." Ginny said very nicely but her eyes were very broken looking, like she had lost somthing important.

"Hi Ginny," I said politely as I could.

"Why don't you girls go play upstairs," Ginny shooed us up the stairs.

We tiptoed up the stairs, carefull not to let James and Albus know we were there but Lily stepped on the creaky floorboard and they were out of their rooms in a flash.

"Who's this Lilybell?" Albus leaned up against his doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Don't call me that," Lilly snapped. "This is Grace."

"Is she- our kind?" James twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Yes she's a muggle born, now if you'll excuse us we'll just slip past you-"

"A muggle born eh?" Albus said, but I looked past him into his room you could tell he didn't like being a Slytherin. He didn't have any banners up or his scarfs hanging up.

"Yes, I only found out yesterday," I crossed my arms.

James smiled, "I like Muggle Borns, they're smarter than purebloods."

Lily pulled me past them into her room, it was painted a soft yellow and it had hard wood floor. Like the rest of the house did.

"That's my family," Lily flopped onto her bed.

"I like them, by the way what's the Order?"

"It's the Order of the Phoenix. It's a group that catches dark Wizards. They had it during _You-know-who's _time. My Dad runs it," Lily said.

"Who's _You-know-who_?" I asked, perplexed.

"Lord Voldemort of course," Lily said. "James said you're going to learn a lot about him in Defense of the Dark arts."

"Oh, Professor McGonagall told me about him, who's the Defense against the Dark arts teacher?"

"My Dad of course, then Neville Longbottom teaches Herboligy," Lily explained.

"You're Dad is going to teach? Isn't he in the order though?" I knit my eyebrows together, generally confused.

"Yes! He does both! I can't wait!" Lily squealed excitedly.

My iphone began to vibrate in my pocket. Mum was texting my saying that it was time to come home.

"Lily I've got to go, my Mum wants me." I got off her bed and tiptoed downstairs, carefull not to disturb the order. I ran home to find my Mum and Elizabeth sitting on the couch, like they were waiting for me to come home.

"Grace, we need to talk," Mum said shakily.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the couch oposite of them and tucked my legs underneath me. "What do you guys want to talk about?"

My Mum had tears in her eyes, "Elizabeth said you tried to hex her."

"What? No! I haven't even read that book yet!" I protested and looked at Elizabeth who had a smug grim on her face.

"Elizabeth, are you lying?" Mum's voice was shaky.

Elizabeth put on fake tears and a sobbing voice, "y-yes. She yelled some silly little word and I dodged it! I-I was s-so afraid."

Anger bubbled up inside of me and the lights began to flicker, "you're lying."

"Grace stop whatever you're doing," Mum said pleadingly.

"I'm not trying to do anything!" I yelled over the wind whipping through the livingroom.

"Well stop what's happening!"

I closed my eyes and concentraited on the sound of my heart thumping in my chest, soon I felt hands lift me up and press me against them. I opened my eyes to find Mum rocking me back and forth.

"Mum, is it gone?" I look up at her tear stained face.

"Yes you did good sis," Mum smiled.

"Where's Elizabeth? Mum I didn't try and hex her I swear-"

She laughs softly, "I know you told me this morning that you only read one book. She's up in her room."

I pushed myself out of her arms and quietly tip toe up to Elizabeth's room. She's blasting the rock music she is currently obbsessed with and writing something at her desk.

"Elizabeth?" I yell and push her dooropen.

She can't hear me so I walk over to her phone and shut the music off. "Hey-"

I walk over to her and get her jaw between my fingers, "why are you trying to get me in trouble?"

Fear finds itself into her brown eyes, "I'm not."

"Then why did you say I hexed you?" I squeaze on her jaw harder.

"Because! You're so perfect! You're now a witch, a kid prodigy and you actually have good friends. Bloody Hell you have a firm grip-"

"What do you mean good friends? I only have one friend!" I stumble backwards, "what are you writing?" I snatch the letter out of her hands, "Dear Mum and Father, I'm sorry to say this but... what are you doing, running away?"

Elizabeth bites her lip, "I have to. I have no choice."

"Did I do something wrong?" I walk up to her and then rip the letter up infront of her face. "You're not running away, you're my sister and I'm not going to let you!"

Her pefect pink mouth drops open as the peices fall to the ground, "what did you do that for?"

"Because you're staying with me! Why do you want to run away?" I wrap my arms tightly around her neck.

"Because, it's prison here! We have to be so perfect and you have to be smart and-" then she totally breaks down and starts sobbing.

"Have you ever talked to Mom and Dad about this?"

"I've tried but they don't listen," Elizabeth tries to explain but it comes out jumbled.

"Hold on, I'll go get Mum," I let go of her and run downstairs. "Mum can you please come here for a minute? It's Elizabeth."

Mum was watched TV and she looked up at me. "Well what's wrong with her?"

"She's having anxeity again," I said quickly.

Elizabeth had social anxiety for a long time so Mum homeschooled her. Then she just got plain anxeity and then almost depression but then she was suddenly cured. Now I'm guessing it's back again.

Mum runs into the kitchen and grabs a cool wash cloth, an old trick we came up with and runs upstairs. I went into my room because I knew it was going to get ugly. Familiar screaming and crying sunk into my room, I burried my head my pillow because I couldn't sound the sound of it. My new owl burried it's head in it's feathers at Elizabeth's screams.

"Don't worry Mercury, it's going to get better." I told him and fed him some food.

I had a peice of my new parchment taped to my wall in a countdown. There was less then a month and then I would be at Hogwarts. Dad came home and went straight to bed, sometimes it's a blessing that you only have girls but sometimes it's a curse. We didn't have dinner that night and I woke up starving. A lot of my summer was like that, I wasn't aloud to go out so I stayed home, read books and messaged Lily. Regina once sent me a mean owl but I laughed and threw it away.

I was reading about potions on the last day before we would head off to Kings Cross Station with my headphones in my ears and the music turned up all the way when my Mum walked into my room.

"Time to go sis, are you packed?" Mum pulled my headphones out.

"Yeah, I've been packed since my birthday," I threw my potions book in my trunk and Mum grabbed one end and I grabbed the other. We stumbled downstairs and put the trunk in the car. Elizabeth was with us to see how I was going to get to school.

My ticket was clutched in my hand all the way there, I didn't dress in my robes yet because I didn't want some Muggles to ask me what Hogwarts was. Lily told me to meet her between platform nine and ten at exactly 10:55 so she could show me how to get to the train.

Sure enough, Lily was waiting with her trolly between nine and ten. Elizabeth burts of laughing when Lily told me to run into the wall.

"Run into the wall? But isn't it, you know. A wall!" I exclaimed as Harry Potter ran through the wall with Albus.

Ginny laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, "unless you have a house elf, I don't think it's going to close up on you."

Lily took a deep breath and broke into a heavy run, then she disapeered through the wall. Glancing up at Ginny I ran at the wall and closed my eyes at the wall and suddenly I was in a totally different room. There was a scarlet steam engine and Mum and Dad apeared behind me with Elizabeth. They helped me load my trunk into the train before hugging me goodbye. I sat with Lily's family in one compartment, me Lily and this boy named Hugo were the only first years.

Her family was chatting away until I pulled out my phone, "holy Merlin what is that?" James asked.

"I know what that is, Mum showed me one once. It's a muggle phone," Rose said.

"Yeah, it's called an iphone," I said nervously.

"That's so cool, may I hold it?" Hugo asked.

_This is so weird_, I thought before placing my phone in his hands.

He turned it over before pressing the home buttton, "whoa!"

I smiled, "have you guys never seriously seen a phone before?"

Hugo shook his head, "I've seen them on muggle TV but not in real life." He handed me my phone back and I slipped it in my pocket.

"What does it do?" Albus asked, bewildered.

"Well, it can send people instant messages and call them from a far distance," I said like it was magic.

"That's amazing! All we have is owls!" James said in amazement.

"I know," I looked at Lily.

"We should probably put on our robes, we must be getting there soon," Rose said and stood up.

We all put on our robes and got off the train, it was already dark out and a giant man calling out for first years. Am I a first year? Lily pulled me into a boat before hugging the man.

"Hi Hagrid!" Lily called out to him.

"Hello Lily! How's yer Dad?" Hagrid patted Lily on the head and her knees buckled.

"He's good!" Lily smiled cheerfully and hugged Hagrid.

"Only four to a boat," Hagrid said to five people in a boat.

Me, Lily, Hugo and another boy sit in a boat and they start moving to the giant castle. Once we get there we are ushered into the castle by the head of the Gryffindor house, which was Lily's Dad.

"No way! It's the actual Harry Potter!" Some girl whispered behind me.

Lily grinned, "hi Dad!"

"Hey Lilybell, ready to get sorted?" Harry leaned down and hugged her.

"Yes I am!" Lily hugged her Dad back.

Then Harry got up and banged on the door. The doors opened and he led us through, there was four long tables and kids with black pointy hats. They cheered as Harry led us through, Proffessor McGonagall was sitting in a chair while Harry placed a three legged stool and an old hat on it.

"When I call your name, come forward. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted.

"Angelo, Grace."

Breathing hard, I walked forward and he placed the hat on my head.

"Yes yes, I good strong mind. A lot of leadership, not very cunning, ah yes. "RAVENCLAW!"

I ran off to join the table on the end where people congradulated me.

"Bones, Hannah."

A little girl with blonde hair with high pigtails skipped forward and Harry put that hat on her. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed. Hannah skipped off the join the table of the right.

"Cade, Tom."

A boy with the darkest hair I have ever seen strutted forward, then the hat screamed. "SLYTHERIN!"

He ran over to the next table over and sat down at the end.

When Lily made it into Griffyndor and Hugo made it into Ravenclaw with me, the feast began.


	4. Chapter 4

Food just blumed up on the tables and I started to dig in before I had a question, I turned to the girl next to me.

"What's the wifi password?"

Luckily she was a muggle born, "Sherbet Lemon, captiol S."

"Thanks," I said and all the purebloods looked at us like we were crazy.

Hugo nudged my in the shoulder, "what's wifi?"

"Um..." I laughed, "it's the thing that makes phone's work."

"That's amazing! And it has to have a password!" Hugo said in amazement.

After dinner, the prefects led us to the common room, there was a bird out front. "Where does the word go when you erase it?"

"Anyone want to try and answer it to get into the room?" The prefect asked.

Nobody raised their hand so I did, "can I answer?"

"Grace! Go ahead and try."

I stepped up to the bird, "the answer is the word goes on the little eraser shavings."

The bird opened up the door and we went inside, "was that the right answer?"

"There is no correct anser, there are multiple answers," one fifth year said.

"That's cool," I shrugged.

"First years, the boys dormitory is on your left, the girls the same on your right. You'll see your bags have already been brought up."

All four of us walked upstairs and we picked out our beds. I picked the one right by the window, I loved four poster beds and there was blue and silver sheets and a comforter.

"Well should we introduce ourselves?" One girl said and sat on her bed.

"Yeah, our names and who our parents are," another girl said.

"I'll go first, my name is Grace Elizabeth Angelo and my parents are muggles," I said.

"Hi Grace, I'm Jaylen Cora Taylor but my friends call me Jay, I'm a pureblood" a girl with chocolate brown curly hair said.

"Hello Grace and Jay, my name is Bianca Monica Ramerez and I'm a Halfblood," a hyspanic girl said.

The last girl sucked in her breath, "Hello Grace, Jay and Bianca, I'm Erica Courtney Robert, I'm a Muggleborn as well," she had short, curly, red hair.

"There wasn't a lot of Raveclaw's this year," Jay said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked and started pulling stuff out of my trunk

Erica laughed, "I don't know about you but I'm excited for lessons tomorrw!"

"So am I!" Bianca said excitedly, "that's probably why we're Ravenclaws!"

I pulled on my pajamas, "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

Everyone murmered in agreement and we blew out of candles. The head of the house was someone named Professor Flitwick. We woke up right on time and dressed in our new robes. Today I learned how to tie a tie by Jay and we raced eachother down to breakfast.

Breakfast was just as great as dinner, after breakfast we headed to our first class, charms.

Proffesor Flitwick was still there, apperently he taught Harry Potter. "The first charm we will be learning is _Wingardium Leviosa_! Try it with me!"

Holding my wand with hand I said, "_windgardium Leviosa_." The feather in front of me jumped a little.

"Almost Ms. Angelo! Try again!" Proffesor Flitwick squeaked and almost toppled off his books.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I said and swished my wand again and the feather rose at a steady rate.

"Look over at Ms. Angelo! She's done it!" Proffesor Flitwick squeaked and actually fell off his books this time.

Hugo clapped me on the back, "nice job Grace!"

"Thanks Hugo!" I slowly brought the feather down.

The next class was Defense against the Dark arts with Lily's Dad. "Hello Mr. Potter!" I waved to him and sat down in the front, eager to learn.

"Hello Grace, it's nice to see you again!" Harry waved to me.

"You too Mr. Potter," I placed my thick bag next to me.

Class soon started and we started learning about Lord Voldemort. "Lord Volemort or Tom Marvalo Riddle Jr was a half blood..." He began explaining Lord Volemorts life up until he killed Harry's parents. "We will be learning about Voldemort this semester."

Everyone perked up, the story had been a bit boring at first and then it got exciting toward the end. We took short and easy notes and then Harry told us about a bunch of spells that we protect us from dark magic. He told us about Patronus' and how to cast one but we won't cast them until our third year.

The rest of the classes wern't as exciting but I liked transfiguration. Dinner was just as exciting and I spent most of the night in the library before I went to bed. Erica had books piled on her bed and overcrowding her nightstand. I put mine neatly in my trunk and I always made my bed unlike the other girls who were a complete slob.

"How do you keep your area so nice? I always have trouble with that," Bianca said as we sat on our beds talking.

"My Mum and Dad always told me that it's polite to make your bed every morning," I said scrolled through my phone.

"That's a bore, my Mum always told me to brush my teeth every night before bed but that's just me," Bianca pulled some Pumpkin pastrys out of her drawer and crunched on one.

"Well she told me that too!" We all laughed and fell back on our beds in fits of laughter.

After a while we all went to sleep and I had a very nice dream for me to say. I woke up earlier than most of them so I went to the bathroom and took a long bath. Robes are now my new favorite clothing, because they can be fuzzy, they can be pretty, the can be ugly, they could be anything.

Erica was up and already dressed in the common room, figure the Muggleborns are up early. Erica was painting was a picture of the sunrise and it looked very relistic.

"That's beautiful," I said and toweled my hair.

Erica turned around and flushed, "thanks! Where were you?"

"I was taking a bath," I said and started to tied my tie.

She began to draw the lake, "nice. I'm guessing Muggleborns always get up early?"

"I think we do," I said and brushed out my hair.

Erica flashed her smile, "because Muggles are boring."

The blue and silver common room chairs were as comfortable as a cloud, I almost fell asleep. "Of course they are. What team?"

"Wilcats!" Erica yelled and pumped her fist.

I pulled out my phone and texted my Mom to say goodmorning. She always loves it when I text her when I'm away from home.

We went down to breakfast and ate our stomachs out, classes were just as exciting as they were yesterday. We learned a lot of new charms and potions was a little hard but nothing I couldn't manage. Bianca was my partner is almost everything. Potions, charms, transfiguration, basically anything that needed a partner.

"Okay, just put fire into this jar," Bianca said and put a jam jar on the table.

I took a deep breath and pointed my wand at it, "_Incendio_." Purple flames erupted from my wand and then Bianca screwed the lid on tight.

"Nice!" She high fived me and set the jar back down on the common room table, "you're getting the hang of it!"

"I know!" I squealed in excitement, "Halloween is almost here. Do we still dress up?"

Bianca, being the half blood she is, shrugged. "I don't think so, we have a big feast and such."

I frowned, "the muggle world was more fun."

She laughed and unscrewed the lid, "now water it down."

"_Augementi_," I said and water poured from my wand and into the jar, inglufling the flames.

"Nice job!" Bianca highfived me, "we better get to dinner."

We hurried down to the Ravenclaw table, luckily right as Proffessor McGonagall clapped her hands for silence.

"It has been a great few first days!" McGonagall said, "please note that first years will be starting flying lessons tomorrow with Madam Hooch." Then she sat down and we began eating.

The food was delicous as always but, flying lessons? On brooms! How wonderfull! That was all I thought about during dinner and if anybody asked me a question, I'd respond with a murmer. Then they just ignored me, I was being a normal Ravenclaw of course, deep in thought.

We went up to our dormitories and crawl under the covers, flying tomorrw of course gets us all excited. I've read all about Quiditch in _Quiditch throught the ages_ but I really want to try it. Too bad first years never make the house team. I fell asleep with the thoughts of Quiditch in my head, I woke up a little later then yesterday but not late.

Me and Bianca walked to breakfast together when she suddenly stopped me, "stop. Don't look now but Andy Dean is totally checking you out."

I blushed, "what house is he from?"

"He's from Gryffindor, he's a second year," Bianca squealed.

I continued to walk to the Ravenclaw table, "who cares if he's checking me out? I don't care."

Bianca raised her eyebrows at me, "of course you don't."

**Okay, this is my first AN of this story and I would like to make it clear that I AM NOT BRITISH, I'm only trying to write like one. I'm from America and I don't say Mum and bloody hell. I also have no idea if Harry teaches Defense against the dark arts but I made it up! So please review because that would mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

"He's checking you out again!" Bianca whispered as we walked through the halls to charms after breakfast.

"Are you sure I don't have somthing on my back? Usually boys don't look at me unless I have something on my face."

"You're compleatly normal- in the best way." Bianca said and laughed, "are you excited for flying lessons today?"

"Bloody hell, am I excited? Of course I'm excited!" I skipped into Flitwicks room and sat down in our usual seat.

Bianca laughed, "I'm not, I'm afraid of heights!"

I patted her on the back, "you'll do fine."

She crossed her arms over her books and glanced over at Flitwick, "I hope so."

Class goes by fast when you're actually listening, after transfiguration we had flying. I was so excited, I accedently turned the rat into a plate instead of a cup. We had double flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs, we each stood by a room when Madam Hooch came out.

"Goodmorning class," she said sternly.

"Goodmorning Madam Hooch," we said all together.

"To start off, stick your right hand over the room and say up!" Madam Hooch said.

I stuck my hand over the broom, "up!" It came zooming into my hand at once.

Bianca just jumped a little but then laid back on the ground, "how did you do that?"

Once everybody had their broom in their hand, she gave us instructions to fly to one place to another. I was the first done but we wern't that high above the ground.

"You're a beautiful flyer Grace, I suppose you might make the quiditch team next year." Madam Hooch patted me on the back and helped us put away our brooms in the shed.

"Thanks Madam Hooch," I said and hurried off to my next class which happened to be potions.

Andy Dean stopped me in the hall and pulled me out of the way of students. "Hey Grace, I have something to tell you."

I shifted my books under my arms, "well go on with it. I'm going to be late for potions."

"I like you," Andy said suddenly.

"Oh, oh I didn't expect this," I mumbled and brushed the hair out of my face. "Thanks for telling me Andy but it's best that I must go. Andy I do not feel the same way about you, sorry." I walked past him and got lost in the crowd before he could catch me again.

My face was flushed when I made it to potions, Bianca was already there and reading her potions book. "Why were you late?"

"Andy stopped me in the hall and told me that he like me," I huffed all in one breath.

Bianca squealed, "I told you he liked you!"

"You didn't say anything and keep your voice down," I told her. "But I told him I didn't like him that way."

Bianca's face drooped, "what did you do that for?"

"I don't like him that way, B' I just met him," I said, using Bianca's nickname.

Bianca frowned, "so, what does that have to do with anything?"

I turned to face the teacher, "Bianca I'm not going to date a boy I just met. That's wrong."

Class droned on because I wasn't listening(quite Ravenclaw of me) and then more classes and then we finally dragged ourselves to the common room. Andy must be a muggleborn and asked Lily for my number or something because he sent me A LOT of texts. I finally had to turn my phone off and do my homework because it was buzzing like a beehive.

"Why are you ignoring him? You've got to confront him somtime," Jay said as she knitted infront of the fire.

"Because, I don't like him that way." I huffed and bent my head down over my homework.

An older Ravenclaw named Yvonne came over to me, "Grace, I heard you turned down a Gryffindor. Good for you."

I groaned and burried my face in a pillow, "how is this spreading around the school already?"

"You were in a crowded hallway, who couldn't of heard it." Erica said as she sketched a picture of her feet on a peice of parchement.

I groaned again and put my face in my hands, "can we please end this conversation?"

Bianca laughed, "this is your punishment for turning down that poor boy."

My homework suddenly was more interesting than this whole conversation. "I just don't like him! Is that a problem for you guys?"

"Yes!" They all screamed together.

I gathered up all my stuff, "I'm going to bed."

"Oh come on Grace, don't be like that," Jay said.

While walking up to the dormitory, I turned on my phone and started to text him.

_How did you get my number?_

Andy responded back almost immedietly. **I asked Lily for it.**

_Tell her she's dead to me._

**Can I please talk to you in person?**

_No._

**Don't be like that, please? Maybe you'll warm up to me.**

_You're a really cocky Gryffindor aren't you?_

**That's why I'm in this house, please?**

_Fine, since tomorrow is saturday. Meet me outside of Moaning Myrtles bathroom after breakfast._

**Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this!**

I didn't text him back after that as I got into bed, regreting that I had sent that. My phone stayed turned off after that incase he tried to pull a fast one. Bloody hell, he was kind of cute though. He had sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes, he was taller than me and was a bit quieter than most of the Gryffindors.

I fell asleep early so I woke up earlier than most of them. It was saturday and I decided to look decent for Andy. I casted a charm to make my hair perfectly straight(it was awesome without heat) and put on some regular clothes instead of my robes. I put on a nice clean blue sweater with my leggings and boots. Oh how I am a classic white girl.

Breakfast went fast and I wanted it to go as slow as possible. I said goodbye to Bianca and I sat down outside the wall of Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Hey White girl," someone sat down beside me.

I looked over at Andy, "hey Andy. Do you want to go outside because it's kind of nice out."

"Sure," Andy shrugged and helped me get up.

We walked outside and sat down under a nice big oak tree by the lake. "So Andy, please tell me about yourself."

"Well my parents are Muggles, like yours. My Mum and Dad live a couple of streets down from you, I went to your school but I never noticed you."

"Oh, that's nice," I said.

"I mean I saw you around school and noticed you but I never talked to you because you're a grade younger," Andy said and gazed out at the lake.

"Andy," I said and scooted closer to him. "Why do you like me?"

"Because, you're smart and pretty and-"

"No, why do you like me so much? You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Ravenclaw," I said softly.

Andy brushed his hand against mine which was resting next to his. "Like I said before, you're smart, pretty and-"

I took his hand gently, "I'm a first year and you're a second Andy, it's not going to work out."

Andy turned my head toward him, "Grace-"

"Andy stop-"

"I love you, I really love you," he squeazed my hand tightly.

"No you don't-"

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to mine, but instead of pulling away. I actually kissed him back.

**Oh snape! She is falling for a boy she 'doesn't' like. *snaps fingers* I literally wrote this chapter on exhaustion so don't mind if there is some mistakes. I based Grace off of me(if you haven't noticed) so she has a lot of my personality and I wrote this listening to country music. But who cares anyway(haters gonna hate) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

We sat there after we kissed, shoulder to shoulder under the oak tree. The sun was still high in the sky and I kissed him again.

"So does this mean we're dating now?" Andy asked and wrapped his arm around me.

I leaned into him, "I guess."

We kissed again.

"I love you so much," Andy said and burried his face in my hair.

I stayed silently and started a staring contest with the lake, "hey Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize we're eleven and twelve?" I broke my gaze with the lake and looked up at him.

"Yes but who care," he shrugged.

I stood up and brushed off my leggings, "I better be going." I leaned down and kissed him quickly. "Bye."

"Bye, I think I'm going to stay here for a while," Andy shrugged and turned his gaze to the lake.

I waved him goodbye and set off for the castle. Bianca met me half way from talking with her friends.

"Well, where were you all today?" She put her hands on her hips and then her jaw dropped. "You were with Andy wern't you! You better tell me what happened or I'll hex you!"

I laughed, "yes I was. I'll tell you the rest when we're in our dorm."

We hurried into the castle and raced eachother up to our empty dorms, "so. Tell me!"

I blushed and sat on my bed and faced Bianca's bed, "well... He kissed me!"

"No way! Tell me what it was like!" Bianca squealed and took my hands.

"Well... It was soft and sweat, he tasted like breakfast." I said, my face flushed a dark red.

"That's so romantic! Are you guys together now?" Bianca pushed her dark hair out of her eyes.

"I'm guessing we are," I shrugged and looked out the window.

"I'm so excited!" Bianca said, "my best friend is in a relationship!"

"Oh that remindes me, I'm meeting Lily tomorrow morning." I snapped my fingers and hugged myself. "Do you want to practice some more charms?"

Bianca stood up, "sure. Being the Ravenclaws we are." She took out her wand and pointed it at my phone, "_wingardium Leviosa_!"

My phone hovered off my bed and out of my reach. "Hey! Give it back!"

Bianca made it go higher, "not until you say you love Andy!"

Jay chose that moment to walk into the room, half distracted. "Who loves Andy?"

"Grace does! They kissed-"

"Bianca give it back!" I jumped higher to reach my phone.

"Oh Grace! You finally kissed-"

"Shut up! Bianca I'm going to hex you! Give my phone back!" I turned to Jay and then Bianca again.

Bianca grinned wickedly and then lowered my phone back onto my bed, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" I pointed my wand at Bianca and she fell back on the bed.

Jay joined me, "full body bind. Nice one." She held up her hand and I slapped it.

I looked over at Jay after a while, "do you think it's time?"

"Sure," Jay said and did the counter curse.

"You guys are evil!" Bianca screeched as soon as she was unfrozen.

I twirled my wand between my fingers, "you should never mess with my phone."

She frowned and grabbed my phone out of my hands, "Andy and Grace, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love-" She started running down the stairs.

"Bianca you're going to get us in trouble!" I yelled, running after her.

"Then comes marrige! Then comes a baby in a baby carrige!" Bianca yelled throughout the common room.

"Bianca shut up! Accio Phone!" I yelled and pointed my wand at my phone and it came flying into my hands.

She turned around, empty handed. "Hey!"

"Hey you! This is my phone, come on. Lets go to dinner." We all marched to the great hall and started to eat dinner. I smiled over at Andy from the table and Bianca raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh shut up," I blushed and was ready to shove her face in her mashed potatos.

Dinner went smoothly without a hitch and since Halloween was tomorrow, the whole place was decorated beautifully. Full of warm food, we dragged ourselves to our dormitories and fell asleep. Nobody asked questions about Andy-thank you Merlin.

I woke up at about eight, I was supposed to meet Lily after breakfast. I got dressed and walked sleepily downstairs to get breakfast. Since it was sunday, there wasn't a lot of people down here because they wanted to sleep in. I met Lily outside in the sunshine and we threw rocks in the lake while I told her about Andy.

"That's why he asked me for your number," Lily snapped her fingers when I was done. "He's a cutie."

I laughed and blushed, "thanks!"

She threw another rock, "so... What was it like?"

"What was what like?" I sat down in the grass.

"The kiss of course," she lobs another one. "What else would I be asking about?"

"Why does everybody ask about that?" I grabbed at the grass and wove it between my fingers.

"Because, that's how you two go together." Lily said simpily and then sat down beside me. "So go on, tell me."

I folded my hands in my lap, "well it was soft, sweet and his lips tasted like breakfast."

Lily smiled, "aw that's so romantic."

I pushed her shoulder softly, "shut up."

"I'm going to tease him about this now," Lily smiled.

We talked all afternoon, we haven't talked this much since I thought I was a muggle. Soon, the Halloween feast was on and we had to go back to the castle. Once I looked up at Harry and he was eyeing the doors like he expected them to burst open at once.

With out bellies full of food, I kissed Andy in moaning Myrtles bathroom and then went to bed. I could barely answer the birds question at the door I was half asleep. I stumbled upstairs and fell facefirst into my bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas. Tomorrow we would have classes and I wouldn't see Andy as much.

I woke up and took a bath, I dressed in my robes and then went to breakfast.

"How was your kiss with _Andy_ last night?" Bianca teased me at the table.

"Good, thank you very much," I stuck my nose in the air and began to laugh.

We burst into fits of laughter and finished our breakfast, charms was very fun and then defense of the dark arts was better.

"Instead of learning about Lord Voldemort today, I set up a dueling club with Professor McGonagall." Harry explained and Professor McGonagall stepped up onto the stage.

They did their little wand movement and then turned around to walk to the end of the mat. Harry raised his wand and shouted, "_expelliarmus_!" Before McGonagall could open her mouth.

"Nice one Potter," McGonagall said sweetly.

"Thanks McGonagall," Harry said and then handed McGonagall her wand back, then he turned to us. "You always want to disarm your oppoinet before they can kill you."

Then we went back to our glasses after a lot of demonstrations. Me and Bianca managed to brew liquid death succesfully. Slughorn was very delighted.

"Muggleborn and half blood right?" He asked and we both nodded, "of course."

We talked the rest of the class, the next holiday would be Christmas break and I would be going home along with Bianca. We were so excited and Quiditch season would be coming up soon. Actually it was next week was the first game, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw and Andy was the keeper.

"Who am I supposed to cheer for? I can't cheer for both! That's barbaric for my house and my boyfriend!" I told Bianca and Jay as we walked up the common room.

"Just cheer for Ravenclaw," Jay suggested. "Cheer for your house."

"Where does an object go between apperation?" The bird asked.

"It goes between worlds," I suggested, not actually knowing the answer.

"That was a crappy answer Grace," Bianca said as we went into the common room.

"Thanks Bianca," I said grumpily and flopped down on a couch. "What am I supposed to do?" I put my face in my hands and groaned.

Erica came in and patted my shoulder, "we're Ravenclaw's aren't we? We'll come up with something."

"Thanks Erica," I said and gritted my teeth.

"You could not go," Jay suggested.

"And miss the first Quiditch game of the season? Bloody Hell I wouldn't miss it for the world," I leaned back on the couch.

"You could cheer for both, it wouldn't be that bad would it?" Bianca said with a shrug.

"I don't know," I shrugged and tugged at my tie.

"We have all week to come up with a solution, don't fret." Erica said and blankly twirled her hair around her finger.

**Hello guys! Who do you think she's going to cheer for? Will she choose Andy over her own house or her own house over Andy? Questions, questions. ANYWAY, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The quiditch game came faster then I hoped it would, Andy got very excited because it was his first game that he ever played in. I've decided to cheer for my house but then cheer for Andy when he gets a good save. I woke up to a cold but sunny saturday morning. It was time to break out the Ravenclaw scarfs and gloves.

Me, Bianca, Erica and Jay all hurried to the Ravenclaw stands right as the game was starting. Andy winked at me from his broom and then zoomed up to where the keeper stands.

Griffindor snatched the quaffle and flew towards the goal post. Freddy, the goal keeper blocked it and threw it to Yvonne, the chaser and she zoomed to the goal post on her broom.

I cheered for Ravenclaw and then Andy had a good save so I cheered for him. The game was up 40-30, Gryffindor was winning until James the seeker caught the snitch. I caught Andy at the broom shed to congradulate him.

He kissed me quickly, "thanks. Sorry about Ravenclaw," he shrugged and put his broom into the shed.

I leaned up against the wooden shed, "it's okay. It's only the first game," I shrugged.

He walked up to me and kissed me softly for a couple of seconds, "are you expecting to play next year?"

I nodded, "yes. I better be going." I threw my arms around his neck and since he was taller than me, I had to stretch up on my toes.

He hugged me back and kissed my forehead, "bye."

I walked back to the castle, grey clouds rolled over the sky and it was starting to rain. Bianca met me at the door and teased me about Andy.

I rolled my eyes at her, "will you shut your Bloody mouth for two seconds?"

Bianca laughed as we headed up to the common room, "no I cannot actually. I bet you could if Andy shut it with his mouth."

"Thanks B'," I blushed and punched her shoulder.

We answered the riddle at the door and then sat by the fire to warm up after the three hour Quiditch match. Andy texted me to say to meet him under our oak tree.

"I've got to go," I told everybody and ran outside with an umbrella.

Andy was surely there with an umbrella and his eyes were red like he had been crying.

"Hey Andy, what's wrong?" I walked up to him and closed my umbrella to slip under his.

He wrapped his arm around me and leaned up against the trunk. "Slytherins picking on Gryffindors, as usual."

My heart dropped, "what did they say?"

"Oh that a Bloody Mudblood like me shouldn't play Quiditch," Andy's voice turned hard and cruel.

"Andy- just shake it off. You're going to have too, Muggle Born's take more crap than most of the purebloods and half bloods."

He sniffed and gazed out at the lake, "I know. Just it freakin' hurts."

I leaned into his embrace, "Andy it always get better. You have to remember that."

Tears dripped off his cheeks and mixed into the rain falling, "I know."

We stood there for a long time, staying silent to eachother and sometimes talking but it sounded like nonsense. We just stood there, wrapped in eachothers embrace and shared heat.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" I suddenly asked him.

His voice was very thick with emotion, "yes. You?"

"Yeah, Mum and Dad are probably expecting me home," I reached up and wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks.

He grabbed my hand and brushed his fingers over my knuckles, "mine too. Good thing we live so close."

"Yeah..." I said softly and leaned into him further. "Should we go back to our common rooms?"

"Five more minutes," Andy said softly.

Five minutes later we were walking hand in hand back to the castle, dark was falling and dinner would be soon. Andy parted for the Gryffindor common room and I went to the Ravenclaw tower. All I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep forever but I had to go to dinner. Bianca talked and talked in my ear all dinner but I was wondering which Slytherin called Andy a mudblood.

Bianca must've noticed I wasn't listening so she stopped talking, I basically fell into bed and was asleep soon after texting Andy for a few minutes. I woke up really late and missed breakfast, me and Lily planned to meet in the great hall so she could teach me Wizards chess. I ended up losing to her big time.

The holidays came fast, before I knew it, I was on the train back to England. I was leaning up against Andy and while Lily's family was in the compartment next to us. I was reading a book while Andy played with my hair.

"Andy," I said softly.

"Mm?" He answered back and twirled my hair around his finger.

"Who was the Slytherin that called you a- Mudblood?"

"Regina Taylor," Andy said softly, there was hurt lancing through his voice.

"That-"

"Don't do anything to her please," Andy said and pulled me in for a hug and rested his chin on top of my head.

"How can I not? Bloody Hell she needs to save room for Jesus," I scowled and turned a page of my book.

"Save room for Jesus? Really?" Andy said and glanced out the window.

"Yes," I said bitterly. "Are we almost there?"

Andy bit his lip and nodded, "yes."

I turned around and placed my hands on his chest, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing, I have everything I need," Andy said and wrapped his arms around me again.

I scoffed, "that sounds really corny, you know that right?"

Andy threw his head back and laughed, "I know. But seriously! I do!"

We got off the train, Mum, Dad and Elizabeth were waiting for me on platform 9 3/4.

"Mum! Dad!" I cried and rushed to hug them and then Elizabeth.

"Hey sis, we've missed you." Mum hugged me tightly and then Dad, lastly Elizabeth.

"We've missed you Princess," Elizabeth said teasingly.

"Like I said, don't call me Princess. I'm more of a _Queen_," I smirked.

They all laughed and we got into the car and drove back home, Andy texted me all the way there.

"Who are you texting, Roo?" Dad asked.

"Oh, nobody special," I said with a smirk.

It was so nice to be home but I couldn't do any magic, not even to light my wand to read at night. It was basically torture!

Dad peeked his head into my room, "lights out sis."

I looked up from my phone where I was texted Andy, "okay. Goodnight Daddy."

He turned off my light and close the door, it felt so weird to be back in my room with all of this happening.

I told Andy I had to go and then I laid in bed for a while, my family went and picked out a tree without me. They decorated the tree without me, they baked the anual sugar cookies without me.

Feeling a bit tired, I turned over on my side and stared out the window. My eyes began to droop and I fell asleep. Tomorrow was Christmas eve and the entire family would be coming over. Grandmas, Grandpas, Uncles, Aunts, cousins... Oh they're going to ask what the new school I am going too... Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

"Grace..." Someone whispered in my ear. "Wake up..."

My eyes shot open and I fumbled for my wand but then I realized it was my cousin Sandra. Sandra was my exact same age except she's a month older so she's a year younger in grade.

"Hey Sandra," I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now, it's eleven. How can you sleep on Christmas eve?" Sandra said excitedly.

"I was tired from school and it's nice to sleep in my own bed for once," I said and got up to get dressed.

Sandra started to make my bed, "what school is that again?"

I froze, "um. It's a boarding school is Scotland, some name I can't pronounce..." I said airliy.

Sandra laughed, "it's Scotland, of course you can't."

I nervously laughed, "yeah. Them Scotland people, is Auntie and Uncle Dwane here?"

"Yes, they're downstairs talking with your Mum and Dad," Sandra said and took my arm.

We thumped down the stairs and I was greeted by my Aunts and Uuncles. I didn't get a chance to looked at the tree yesterday but it was beautiful as I remember. Gram and Gramps showed up an hour later to help bake dinner since there would be a lot of us.

Mum, Dad and Elizabeth took me into the other room, "no funny buisness. Gram's a squib," Mum said.

I showed them my hands, "my wand's upstairs. I can't do anything."

They all looked at me, "okay fine. But if I see one thing-" Dad started.

"Henry, she'll be fine," Mum said and we went into the other room.

I went and sat with Gram, I didn't know she was a squib!

"So Gracie deary, I heard you going to a school in Scotland," Gram said.

I almost chocked on a sugar cookie, "yes ma'am I am."

"I could've gone there," Gram said stiffly. "But I was born different."

Gramps looked over at her, "are you ranting about the school again?"

"It's okay," I placed my hand on her arm. "Not all of us are perfect."

Gram sniffed, "I know. I just hope you have fun there, that's all."

"I am so far, it's very facinating," I said quickly.

"What house? Mum was a Gryffindor," Gram said and looked over into my eyes.

**Okay, cliff hanger time *snaps fingers* I just posted a one shot Outsiders fanfic if you have read the book. Um, there's not much to say in here but I love all my reviewers and you guys should review even if you don't like this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath. Was I the first one in my family to make Ravenclaw? Then I stood up, I'm proud of my house but I don't think my family will be.

"Well what house is it then? Go on with it," Gram said hasitly.

"Um, Ravenclaw..." I said sheepishly.

"Ravenclaw?" Gram said and fluffed up her hair. "Oh Ravenclaw, first one in the family."

I sat down next to her again, "is that good? I have two friends that are in Gryffindor."

Gram huffed, "I always thought you'd be a great Gryffindor."

Anger boiled up inside of me but I pushed it away quickly, "I know. Usually family gets the same house."

The house felt small if all my cousin's and Aunts and Uncles in it. Elizabeth sat glummly in the corner by the tree so I went and sat by her.

"Hey Lizzy," I said quietly.

She turned to look at me, "hey sis. How did Gram take the news?"

I leaned into her, "not so well. Apperently I'm the first Ravenclaw in the family."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "Oh that's sucks. I'm sorry," she patted my shoulder.

"It's the begining of an era. Maybe my kids will be Ravenclaws," I shrugged.

We watched everyone goof around until it was time to open presents after dinner. Sandra got me some new muggle books that were probably useless to me now but I thanked her anyway like they were a lifesaver. Gram and Gramps got me a new drawing set since I ran out of e_verything _in my old one. Presents went on and on for about three hours. We had a lot of people in our house. I would be opening my presents from Mum and Dad tomorrow.

Finally, everyone did leave. I dragged my tired body up to bed, Andy texted me for an hour, saying that he got me a Christmas present and we should meet in the park tomorrow. Shock came over me realizing that I hadn't got Andy anything. I could just give him a bunch of our sugar cookies, they tasted like magic anyway... Then I fell asleep.

Suddenly, I felt a body jump on me. "Wake up! Wake up! Time to open presents!" It was Elizabeth.

I opened my eyes groggily and put on my slippers, we had to wake up Mum and Dad a bunch of times because they kept falling asleep. We tripped down the stairs to find a bunch of presents under the tree.

"Merlin's beard," I said under my breath.

I was Santa first since I was the youngest, I got a present for Elizabeth which was a moving Wizard picture of me and her.

"Thanks Roo," Elizabeth said and threw her arms around me.

Elizabeth got Mum and Dad some stuff and then it was my turn to recive a present. It was from Mum and Dad, it was a... I PHONE 6!

Elizabeth got one too and we hugged Mum and Dad for about forever. It already had all of our contacts on it so I would just have to add Andy's. All the presents were opened after a while, me and Elizabeth were so excited over our phones.

"Who are you texing?" Elizabeth leaned over my shoulder.

I blushed and quickly turned off my phone, "nobody special."

She turned my phone back on, "who's Andy? Is it your boyfriend?" I didn't answer so she laughed. "He is your boyfriend!"

I blushed deeper this time, "oh shut up."

Elizabeth turned to me, "so what's he like?"

"He's a Gryffindor so he's brave. Well- he's sensitive and caring, he respects me and my house and is a sports fanatic." I said dreamily and showed her a picture.

"He's a cutie," Elizabeth said and threw her arm around my neck. "I can't believe my baby sister has a boyfriend."

"Like you haven't had one," I scoffed and slid my phone in my pocket. "I've got to go take him his present." I picked up the plate of cookies and hurried out the door.

Andy was sitting in the play structure, he had scrapped off the icey snow so that I could sit next to him in the cold sunshine. He kissed me softly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I handed him the plate of cookies. "Merry Christmas."

He handed me a small package, "Merry Christmas."

Andy bit into a cookie while I unwrapped the present, it was a small heartshapped locket that had a moving picture of us inside. It was the picture we took right after the first Quiditch match.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him, "I love it. Thanks!"

He fell backwards because he thought there was something behind him. We landed on the crunchy snow and he started to laugh.

I press my face into his chest and laughed too, soon we were a giggling mess of laughter.

Andy sat up with his arm around me, "well that was fun."

I reached up to brush the hair off his forehead and kiss it. "Yes it was," my heart was beating fast. Does it always do that when I'm around him?

He kissed me again softly, "so what did you get for Christmas?"

_line break_

We sit shoulder to shoulder on the bench in the park, Andy was telling me some story about his great Aunt eating all the cookies but I wasn't listening. I was looking at his eyes, the way they lit up when he told an exciting part or how they twinkled when he looks at me.

"I've got to go," Andy said suddenly, cutting on my daydream. "Mum's expecting me back for lunch."

I kissed him softly, "okay bye. I'll miss you."

He looked suprised that I said that but he covered it up quickly, "I'll miss you too."

I walked slowly back home, thinking about Andy. I slowly trudge up to my room and Elizabeth comes in not even five seconds later.

"So, did you guys kiss?" Elizabeth raises her eyebrows at me.

"Elizabeth!" I complain, "why do you ask questions like that?"

She trots over and sits on my bed. "Because, my sister's finally got a boyfriend!"

"For your information, yes we did kiss but we didn't snog!" I said and pushed her lightly.

Elizabeth squealed and fell back onto my pillows, "was it nice?"

"Elizabeth," I groaned and fell beside her.

"What? Answer my questions," she shrugged.

"It was nice," I shrugged and put my hands under my head.

"Nice? That's it?" Elizabeth spat angirly.

"He's a nice kisser! It was soft," I shrugged again.

Elizabeth cooed, "oooh!"

"Shut up," I grumbled. "Who's you're boyfriend currently?"

"Currently? Is that some kind of an insult?" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Bloody Hell just answer the question," I yelled at the cealing.

"Peter Tyler," Elizabeth said with a dreamy expression set upon her features.

"Ooh," I said and nudged her shoulders.

"Shut up," Elizabeth said. "When are you guys going back to school?"

"After new years," I said knit my fingers together.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm tight around me and closed my eyes, "I'm tired. It's been a long day."

I closed my eyes and yawned. "Yeah it has."

Mum came in and told Elizabeth to go to bed, Andy was texting me and we would meat up tomorrow in the leaky cauldron. I lay in my bed, thinking about him, oh boy I sound like one of those love sick muggle girls.

I finally fell asleep and woke late, like ten o' clock. I got dressed and ran downstairs for Mum to braid my hair, they were coming with us to the leaky cauldron. After breakfast we set off the London and Andy's parents came too. Elizabeth was mad because she was supposed to see Peter today but she sat with us at a seperate table.

We talked about our studies and Quiditch but Elizabeth looked so lost that she decided to go hang out with Mum and Dad.

"Well that was easy," I said and giggled.

Andy smiled and leaned back in his chair, "it's so weird coming back here after Hogwarts. It always is."

I placed my forearms on the table, "I can't wait to try out for Quiditch next year."

He laughed, "but what if we have to play eachother?"

"Than we play eachother," I shrugged and pulled out my phone.

"What are you going to be, a chaser?" Andy looked over at me, his blue eyes twinkling.

I looked up, "yes or a seeker but probably not. Riley is already a seeker and she's only a fifth year.

Andy smiled, "maybe. I hope you do."

***sighs* this took me FOREVER to write. Ugh but then I started a Johnlock fanfiction for myself. YEAH FOR MYSELF BIOTCHES. Sorry, guys I really need five reviews before I will even start the next chapter. That's two reviews, you can do it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay you guys, I started this before I got the two reviews I needed. What the f*ck is wrong with you guys? Do you even care about this story? It's not the most popular but when someone asks we to review, I damn well review. This rant will continue after the chapter.**

Me and Andy slipped out to the park, walking hand and hand through the streets. We talked about school(we sounded pretty weird to Muggles) and talked about our respective houses.

"Second year Gryffindor boys are pretty wild, they have nothing on Slytherin." Andy said as we went into the ice cream parlor.

"Ravenclaw's have nothing on Hufflepuff, I don't have anything against them but... They suck at Quiditch," I shrugged.

Andy threw his head back and laughed, "that's nice Grace."

I ordered Orange Sherbert and Andy got Cookie dough, "Elizabeth always gets cookie dough," I wrinked my nose.

He smiled and took a big bite out of it, "it's my favorite."

We sat down outside the parlour, it was a little cold for ice cream but it still tasted good. We sat close together against the cold and talked about charms, our favorite class. Andy liked that and Defense against the dark arts. I liked charms because you use actual magic, potions was my least favorite but who cares.

"Favorite charm?" Andy asked when we were doing question and answer.

"Full body bind because I can use it on Bianca a lot," I smirked and threw my empty bowl away.

Andy laughed, "mine's _lumos_ and _nox_ so I can read at night."

I laughed, "okay. Favorite Quiditch team?"

"Chuddley cannons," Andy smirked, "you?"

"Fitchburg Finches," I said smiling back at him.

"America? Really?" Andy winced and threw away the remains of his cone.

I leaned into him, "yes. They're a good team."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "totally."

We walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and Mum and Dad took us home, Elizabeth smirked at me all the way home. I told her to shut up while blushing. I ran up to my room and started to study in my books because we were going back to school in a couple of days. Elizabeth didn't bother me for the rest of the day because she went out with Peter on a date. She came home basically singing while I practiced piano.

"Have a good night?" I joked and finished off my peice of _Fur Elise_.

Elizabeth twirled around the room, "it was wonderfull."

I stood up and picked up my favorite muggle book, "I'll be in the backyard."

Once again, she nodded and began to twirl around the room again. After watching her for a while, I ran outside and climbed the giant oak tree in our backyard to read in. I loved reading in there, it was my favorite spot. Powdery snow still covered the branches so I scrapped it off and wrapped myself up in a blanket until I reached the platform me and Elizabeth built.

The platform was Ravenclaw heaven, you can think without being disturbed by your parents and you can see the whole city from here. Nobody can see us from the road-which is great. You can bring books and drawing stuff and leave it out here under the tarp so it doesn't get ruined. I texted Andy and read my books, school was coming up fast and finals were at the end of the year.

Once again, I wished Andy was up here to wrap up in the blanket with me. His strong arms around me and his nose in my hair... What am I thinking?

Shaking my head, I started to read my book again. I was excited to go to school again, Hogwarts was so cozy but large at the same time.

Andy texted me so I put down my book to text him back.

**Do you want to come over? I miss you... **I said after we texted for a while.

_Sure, where do you live? Are your parents okay with it?_

I gave him my address and told him that I was in the tree in the backyard. Not even fifteen minutes later Andy was sitting up there with me under my blanket. His arm was thrown around me and his nose was in my hair.

"This is a nice tree," Andy said into my hair.

"Thanks," I said and burried my head under the blanket.

Andy kissed the top of my head and flipped the collar up on his jacket against the cold, "what's up with Elizabeth? She seemed all giddy."

I sighed, "she just came back from a date."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me, "that explains it."

I turned around and kissed him softly, "it was so awkward today with our parents."

A bubbly laughed escaped Andy's throat, "Merlin's beard it was."

We talked for a while before Andy went home, I stayed up in the tree until dinner when it was dark and freazing out. My old lantern was a good light source for my book when Mum had to come get me out of the tree.

"But Mum-" I started to protest when she stood on a sturdy branch by the platform.

"No buts," she said sternly. "You've got to go to bed, it's you're need to get back into a sleep schedule for school."

Of course, I climbed down, tomorrow was New Years eve and then two days after I would be at school.

Mum and Dad made me go to bed early, except for Elizabeth, she went back to school three days after me. I fell asleep right after dinner and those two days went by very fast. Before I knew it, I was right back on the train with Andy.

"That... That went by fast," Andy said and bought a chocolate frog from the cart.

I laughed and turned the page of my charms book, "now the year is almost over."

"Third year here I come," Andy laughed and sat down beside me.

"Second year here I come," I joked and folded my legs underneath me.

The train ride felt like twenty minutes, the feast was better than Mum's cooking(no offense Mum) and Bianca was _so _excited to see me. Jay got a hold of my phone and being the pure blood she was, was inspecting in with great curiousity.

"Jay, what in Merlin's beard are you doing?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"It's _so _facinating," she said and held it up to her nose.

"Well can I have my phone back?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and held out my hand.

She quickly put it back in my hand and we walked up to the common room. Tired as I was, I got in bed and read a book while everybody else sat indian style on their beds and talked about their break.

"And then George Byrne asked me out!" Jay said in disgust, "but I said no."

A round of prostest went around the circle, "why did you say no?" Erica asked.

"Because he's not my type," Jay said and made a face.

"That's what Grace said about Andy," Bianca said and pointed at me.

"Keep me out of this please," I said without looking up.

"He's- he's just not my type," Jay shook her head.

The discussion continued so I pulled the curtains shut on my bed and turned off my wand, then I went to bed.

Class in the mornings were awesome, we were learning more advanced charms and everything else for the finals. Ravenclaws were beside themselves with notes and such. Andy was complaining when we met up outside with everybody else, the slytherins and gryffindors were involved in a snowball fight.

"You're seriously complaining about notes to a Ravenclaw?" I cocked my eyebrows up at him.

He laughed, "I mean it's a lot to take in the first day back."

"You would die as a Ravenclaw," I chuckled softly.

Andy wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead to mine, "you would die as a Gryffindor."

I blushed furiously, "oh really?"

He laughed, "you're so pretty when you're mad."

"Shut up," I pushed his chest playfully.

Smiling, he picked me up and spung me around.

"Andy! Put me down!" I laughed and threw my head back.

He spun me around once more before setting me down in my rightfull place, "I better go join the fight." He leaned down to kiss me before running to the Gryffindor side.

I placed my hands on his hips and watched him go, he's a classic Gryfffindor.

**RANK CONTINUING!**

**Hello! Remember me? That one story you fallowed? Guys seriously, I asked for two simple reviews and all you do is ignore me. What the f*ck? Do you not like this story? Should I abandon this story? I think I'm only going to fifteen chapters but I was really excited for this story and all I have is a bunch of ghost fallowers. I am so pissed right now, this story isn't going very well. On my A-team story, I got eight reviews, all fROM ONE PERSON! Atleast she was faithfull, you guys are meanie heads. WTF guys, review. It's that simple, maybe some of you are on a phone but I don't care. *White girl voice* I am so. Freakin'. Pissed. WTF should I do question and answer. Yeah, I'm doing question and answer.**

**Q: Who's your favorite character out of this story?**

**A: Grace, duh. Myself!**


	10. Chapter 10

The snowball fight ended with the Slytherins loss because Proffessor McGonagall came and started bewitching all the snowballs. Andy was frozen by the time dinner came around. Both Gryffindors and Slytherins were freazing except for McGonagall, she was perfectly fine. The feast was wonderfull and then on the weekend they would have a quidditch math, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.

Saturday did roll along... Finally, everyone ran up to the Quidditch pitch to watch the game. Andy had some very excelent saves but a nasty bludger hit him in the back of the head. I screamed as he fell off his room into the sand below but James caught the snitch before Hufflepuff could score again.

They took him to the hospital wing and I sat with him the whole time until Madam Pomfrey told me to go to bed and he would wake in the morning.

Dragging my tired body up to the common room was no easy task, I was hoping that Andy would wake up by tomorrow. I finally fell asleep and after breakfast, I ran down to the Hospital wing to check on him, only to see Regina with her arms around him and her lips permently placed over his.

My heart stopped in my chest and I slowly backed away, Andy finally looked up. "_Grace_?"

I ran back up to the common room, tears streaming down my cheeks and slipped under the covers of my bed. Bianca, Erica and Jay were out so they wouldn't find me for a while. My phone buzzed like an angry beehive and I knew Andy was trying to reach me so I turned my phone off. I couldn't fall asleep, that scene was repeating in my head over and over of Regina and Andy. I could hear Andy outside, arguing with the bird, begging to get in but he wouldn't answer the question. Even if he got in, he wouldn't be allowed in the girls dorm.

Bianca came in later on, a sad expression drawn on her face. "You know Andy's looking for you right?"

"Tell him to go drown himself in the lake," I mumbled and wiped my eyes, sitting up.

She sat on the edge of my bed, "ignoring him won't help."

Anger boiled up inside me, "did he forget that Regina called him a mudblood? Or that he-was-dating-me?"

"Was?" Bianca wrinkled her nose, "Regina called him a mudblood?"

"He's a bloody bastard, tell him that." I turned my back on her and she left the room.

One by one, Erica, Jay and Bianca all got messages from Andy. I even got an owl from him because I left my phone turned off all the time now. I didn't even go to class, what a Ravenclaw huh? Andy would stop me in the halls or I would see Regina somewhere, I just knew it.

Bianca had roused me enough to go eat dinner one day, Andy tried stopping me but I pushed past him. How could I ever forgive him for this? My first boyfriend... Cheats on my with a slutty Slytherin. What a bitch.

On wednesday, I worked up the courage to turn on my phone again, the messages from Andy went like this.

_It was Regina, I woke up and she was kissing me so I thought it was you and I kissed back!_

_Babe please forgive me, the bloody bird won't let me in. Please call me._

_Gracie, please... I'm begging you, please talk to me. Meet me at our tree, I'm skipping classes just waiting for you to get this message._

The last one was fifteen minutes recent, should I go? He's going to want to make up and that's not how I roll. I didn't look too hot either at the moment, my hair was thrown up in a messy bun and I had old muggle clothes on.

Sighing, I did a spell to fix my hair and I pulled a robe on over some new clothes. Andy was bloody lucky that I'm a forgivefull person our his ass would be at the bottom of a starewell.

Andy was blankly throwing rocks into the lake when I met him, his eyes brightened when he saw me and jumped up. "Grace-"

I held out a hand and took a deep breath, "what the hell were you doing kissing Regina?"

"I already told you, Regina was kissing me when I woke up. I thought it was you," Andy said with tears streaming down his face.

"You son of a bitch, I can't believe you would do that," I said cooly backed away from him.

He stepped forward, "Grace- please forgive me."

"Forgive you?" I yelled with tears in my eyes, "forgive you for cheeting on me! Did you forget she called you a mudblood?"

"I didn't know it was her," Andy said and wiped the tears off his face.

I crumpled to the ground and Andy rushed forward to catch me. The ground was muddy and I could feel it soaking threw my robes but a simple spell would clean them up later.

"Grace," Andy said softly. "I love you..."

"You're such a bastard, you bastard..." I muttered over and over as he rocked me in his arms.

He leaned down and kissed me forehead, "I love you too Sweetheart."

I curled into his chest with silent sobs shaking my shoulders, I hadn't really had a good cry since that first day.

"Shh, it's okay..." Andy said and picked me up. He was pretty strong and I was very light.

I hated crying but Andy was there for me, he would always be. "Andy, I'm a mess."

He wiped the tears off my cheeks, "be my mess."

Now that made me cry even harder, I just wanted to go home and sleep for eternity but that's not how I roll. Andy carried me under the tree and I sobbed under there.

"Never again," Andy said softly into my ear.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "never again."

He bent down and kissed me, "I'm sorry I put you through hell."

"It's okay, I probably deserve it," I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

He kissed my cheek, "you don't deserve anything bad that happens to you. Regina bewitched the bludger, she had this all planned out."

I burried my nose into his robes, "this will only make us fall more in love."

"Of course, there are many flaws in her plan," Andy said softly and stroked my hair.

I shivered at his touch and wrapped myself up in his robes, "it's freazing out here."

Andy laughed and planted another kiss on my nose, "I know. It's still sodding winter."

I kicked off my shoes and curled up to Andy, "I like this weather, it's cuddeling weather."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "yeah. Perfect weather to go in that tree of yours."

I hid my face into his neck, "yeah it is. But we have a tree here anyway."

Andy closed his eyes and leaned his against the tree, "yeah. It's a perfect tree."

His body heat was so warm and I was so tired from sleepless nights, I guess I kind of drifted off... Then Andy woke me up, "Grace, Gracie wake up..."

"Five more minutes," I slurred until I realized I was still wrapped up in his robes.

Andy shook me harder, "Gracie get up. Dinner is in five minutes," he kissed my forehead softly.

"Carry me," I complained and stuck my arms out.

He sighed, "Grace. Come on, everyone's going to wonder where we are."

"Pwease?" I stuck out my bottom lip.

Sighing, Andy wrapped his arms under my legs and then on my back, "I'll only carry you to the door."

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and blinked at the bright snow around me, "how long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep too," Andy said softly.

He dropped me down on the steps and we hurried inside, the feast hadn't started yet but Bianca raised her eyebrows at me.

"Are you guys back together now?" Bianca asked and raised her eyebrows.

I nodded and pushed my hair out of my eyes, "yes. Regina's a bitch."

Bianca turned around and flipped her off without asking a question, "so. What did she do?"

I just laughed.

**Hullo! I'm guessing that's the british way of saying hello. Soooo, this chapter was a little off and I came up with it during math class:). PLEASE REVIEW! I only got one review last time and if this story is going to be long, it was to have reveiws!**


	11. Chapter 11

I wished that me and Andy were in the same house so we could cuddle up by the fire in the common room. Lonelyness was my biggest problem in my life right now, other than my grades. Andy knew it was a problem, our relationship was not like people our age. We had a more mature relationship because of what has happened within it.

"After Quidditch practice I could hang out, are you going home for Easter?" Andy said before breakfast one morning.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, "yes I am. You?"

He nodded, "yeah. Are you okay?"

I bent my head sheepishly, "yeah."

Andy tilted my chin up, "no you're not. What's wrong? Was it Regina?"

My face lit up bright red, "yeah. She's just being herself."

We turned into the great hall and I took a seat in the Ravenclaw table and he went to Gryffindor. Bianca frowned at me, "what's wrong with you?"

I shook my head, "nothing."

Charms class was hell, it's weird for a Ravenclaw like me to not enjoy class. I was losing my spirit. I didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey because she's too busy with actual sick kids.

Potion's was boring as a Muggle but I suffered through it. The rest of my classes were as boring as they could be but I took notes for finals anyway. I just wanted to go up to bed and sleep but Andy made sure I was with somebody every time of the day. I couldn't just sit up in my dorm all day so Andy took me to Quidditch practice where I took notes for next year.

Mental breakdowns were a big part of my time, one time Madam Pomfrey found me crying in a broom closet so she sent an owl home to my parents. Regina literally destroyed me, but that was her plan so you've got to give her brownie points for that. Mum and Dad made sure to text me everyday and they say that anxiety runs in the family.

We went home for Easter and Andy was really worried about me. Mum and Dad took me and Elizabeth to a conusler. They concluded nothing was wrong except family neglection. Mum cried all the way home, she didn't know she neglected her kids like that.

"Mum, we're a bit big for an egg hunt," Elizabeth complained on Easter day.

"We're not having anymore neglection in this family," Mum said and that shut us right up.

Break went by fast, so did the whole year actually. My last memory of the year was aceing the finals. Me, Andy and Lily hung out all summer, the park was our refuge and we'd threten Regina everytime she got near it. Andy said if I sat in my room for an entire day, he would murder me.

"Andy I'm fine," I promised and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked and bit his lip.

"I'm fine," I said and pulled away to sit on the swings.

Andy pulled the seat of my swing back and pushed me high in it, "are you excited for Quidditch this year?"

"Yes!" I said and flung my arms out to the sides.

"A big second year aren't ya?" Andy grinned and squinted against the sun.

"Oh shut up," I said and jumped off the swing as I spotted Lily. "Hello Lily!"

Lily ran forward to embrace me, "Hello Grace! Hello Andy!"

Andy waved, "hello Lily!"

We all had foot races and we tried to defeat eachother on how fast we could push the merry-go-round. Andy won because he plays Quidditch in the fall and the summer with Lily's brothers. I sometimes practiced with them but not a lot because they were more interested in Andy than a Ravenclaw. Andy still tried to include me but James and Albus wern't in for it.

Walking home was a different story, in exactly thirty seven days we would be back at Hogwarts. Andy was excited because they would begin to cast patronus'. I was grumpy because my boyfriend was a year older than me. In exactly fourteen days, it would be my birthday and I would get my Hogwarts letter soon. Andy was already thriteen so he got his letter.

Mum didn't really notice how lonesome I was, she was oblivious to her own kids feelings. Elizabeth did take notice though, we were both lonesome over the summer. Peter broke up with her so she was crying all the time, she thought he was the one.

I got very sick over a few days, very sick actually. Mum actually took notice and freaked out because I was supposed to be a wizard and not get sick. Andy would text me non stop when I just wanted to sleep. He didn't want me having more mental breakdowns so he continued to keep me busy.

My hogwarts letter did come, Elizabeth had to bring it up to me I was so weak. The one good thing that happened was Mum and Dad saved up enough Wizard money to buy me a second hand broom. I was so excited but I was too sick to ride it with Andy and Lily.

Summer did finally come to an end, I was well by then and off we were to the Hogwarts express. My birthday wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be, just lots of crying. Andy couldn't make it because his family was taking a camping trip and Lily couldn't come because her Dad was taking her somewhere where she wouldn't tell me.

"What book are you reading?" Andy asked when we were back on the train.

"Lily's Dad's book," I said and tucked my legs underneath me.

Andy placed his chin on my shoulder, "what's it about?"

I mentally facepalmed, "guess."

"Um, the history of Ravenclaw tower?" Andy smirked and chuckled.

"You're a moron," I shook my head and turned my attention back to my book.

Andy laughed, "love you too."

We made it to Hogwarts in no time, Bianca, me, Jay and Erica were very excited to be second years. The second year dormitory was just like the last one, except a little bigger.

"I'm so happy to be back!" Jay said and flopped onto her bed.

"As a muggleborn speeking, I'm happy to be back," Erica said, reading my mind.

"Me as well," I said and rolled onto my stomach and fingered the blue and silver threads.

Bianca sighed and flipped a page in her book, "I don't know about you guys, but that feast was delicous."

We all moaned in agreement, "expecially that pumpkin pie," Erica said.

"Yes or those mashed potatos," Jay said and licked her lips.

"Stop it you guys! You're making me hungry!" I said and groaned.

We all laughed and put on our pajamas, then went to bed. All the Ravenclaw's were excited for classes the next morning, but I couldn't wait until Quidditch tryouts. But they were in November and I would have to suffer through. James was the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor and Albus for Slytherin. Andy was hoping to take over when James graduates but Lily had other ideas. Taylor Berkly was captain of Ravenclaw and Freddy Ulin is Captain of Hufflepuff.

"I am only a year younger than you, it's either me or you for captain when James graduates," Lily said to Andy after classes.

"I have a better chance for it," Andy said and twirled his wand around his fingers.

Lily snatched it out of his hands, "oh shut up. I could be a Quidditch prodigy and get Captain early."

Andy snorted, "like that will happen."

"My Dad was the youngest seeker in over a century! I think I can do it," Lily crossed her arms.

"Did he make Quidditch Captain early? No," Andy crossed his arms right back.

Lily threw her arms up and shoved him, "oh shut up."

I walked between them and put my arms up, "hey you guys. Stop fighting."

"He started it!" Lily protested, like the Gryffindor would.

"I don't care who started it," I said and crossed my arms. "You guys always fight and it's getting annoying."

Andy snorted, "since when are you our Mum?"

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "but I am your girlfriend so you better shut your trap."

He went white, "yes ma'am."

Lily kicked a rock into the lake, "we wern't fighting."

"Oh really?" I turned around to see her.

She blushed as red as her hair, "maybe or maybe not."

After a while, we went inside and went to bed. For some reason, the beds felt softer and everything felt warmer. Getting up for class felt like heaven, or atleast for the Ravenclaws.

**Yaaas! This chapter took forever to make, I hope to have this story done in atleast fifteen chapters, it's not a popular story so nobody is going to be begging for me to continue. I make Grace and Andy's characters seem older because they are very mature for thier age(I wasn't). So, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

As a second year, the first years seemed kind of annoying. We got twelve new Ravenclaws, six boys and six girls. For the girls there is Susan, Emma, Emily, Graycee, Isabella and Quincee. For the guys there is Peter, Riley, Fred, Dylan, Seth and Steven.

The are very annoying, little stuby, know it alls. I guess that's how we were last year. Expecially the purebloods, the Muggleborns were kind of shy. Now me and Erica are loud and obnoxious. The old seventh years are gone and new ones replaced their nice armchairs by the fire, we got the second years that were kind of near the fire. The first years tried to take those chairs, whew they got an earfull from the seventh year about the system.

"Why can't the first years get the ones by the fire," Isabella the pureblood said and crossed her arms.

I leaned over, "it's nearly a fifty year old system. I don't think you want to break it," then I returened to my book.

Isabella scowled at me, "why don't you mind your own buisness."

"Look kid, I have a lot of problems, just lay off," I mumbled and turned a page in my book.

Bianca gave her the stink eye so she turned around. I've become everyone's little sister in the Ravenclaw tower, everyone with the same age or higher tends to take care of me. Expecially the new seventh years, they love me.

Jay patted me arm, bringing me back to reality. "Speaking of that, how are you doing?"

I rolled my shoulders, "better. How's your Mum?" Her Mum is pregnant with her fifth child, they were rich.

"Eight months, gonna pop out soon," Jay shook her head, she was the middle child.

"That's good, boy or girl?" I turned to look at her.

"They don't want to find out, I hope it's a girl, the middle of three boys doesn't do you any good." Jay spat and twirled her hair around her finger.

"You can have my sister," I shrugged with a laugh.

"Elizabeth? No thanks," Jay whistled lowly.

I laughed again, "she's all depressed because her boyfriend broke up with her."

"You're depressed, does it run in the family?" Erica cocked her head at me.

I swatted at her, "oh shut up."

We all laughed and the fifth years shushed us because they were studying, that was the year all the Muggleborns made it into Ravenclaw, not a single pureblood or half blood.

The Slytherin's were not happy.

I yawned, "goodnight guys. I better hit the hay."

"Why!" Cried Jay, "the hay never did anything to you!"

I just stared at her, "Jay. Expression, remember?"

"Oh," Jay said and wrote it down.

I tiptoed up the stairs and climbed into my bed, tomorrow was Quidditch tryouts and I was very excited. My broom was tucked in my trunk and I fixed it up good as new. I wanted to be a chaser and I did play softball so I knew how to catch. But I was hoping Tyler would take mercy on me and let me get the part. But I had no ida, I fell asleep to the thoughts of Quidditch running around in my head.

I woke up very excitedly, which means I basically fell out of bed. Tyler glanced at me at breakfast and smiled, I have no idea what that means. Bianca, Jay and Erica wouldn't be trying out but would come and watch. Andy would have tryouts later today so he would come but he basically has a spot on the team.

After breakfast, I calmly walked to the common room to get changed, then to the Quidditch Pitch because I'm just that cool. Everyone was almost there by the time I got there, just a few straglers were rolling in. Hugo Weasley was there and he winked at me, he's going for keeper.

"Okay, if you were on the team last year, raise your hand," Tyler said to start off.

About two of them raised their hands but they were missing five, most of the old seventh years were on the team. I wanted to be a chaser and they were looking for three, so I had a good chance of getting it.

In the end, I ended up getting it with two other girls. I was so excited I could barely thank Tyler. Andy was just as excited as me but that means we would have to play eachother. He didn't really care about that part, he just thought it would keep me out of mental breakdowns.

Bianca, Erica and Jay were beyond themselves, they were so happy that they could barely congradulate me. The three chasers are me, Jessica and Reece. The beaters are Walter and Xander. The keeper is Hugo and Tyler is the seeker.

"I am so excited you made it," Andy said and slung his arm around my neck.

I leaned into him, "you have no idea how excited I am."

Andy laughed, "oh I can imagine it."

We sepreated to our approperite common rooms, the first years were in our spots so we kicked them out. They wern't happy about it but they managed just fine.

_line break_

"I can't wait for the first Quidditch practice!" I squealed to Andy on monday afternoon.

He laughed, "I know, you've been telling me all day."

I skipped up to the common room and changed into my Quidditch practice uniform, then I ran to the Quidditch pitch where everyone was meeting. My broom was nothing compaired to the pure bloods but it worked better than most of them.

Practice went well, I was a brilliant chaser acording to Tyler and I made a lot of new friends. Andy had practice right after me, I was sore and tore a muscle but it was bloody fun!

"I know Bianca, it's dangerus but it's a bloody rush! Have you ever tried it!" I told a scolding Bianca, she was telling me off.

"Yes I have! It's not my thing," Bianca frowned.

"What did you do? Get hurt," I tapped my chin at her.

Bianca crossed her arms, "maybe."

"Bludger?"

"Maybe," Bianca blushed an angry red at me.

"Why are you yelling at me anyway?" I flopped down in the arm chair.

"Because, you're getting yourself beat up!" Bianca said and perched on the edge of the seat.

"It's bloody fun though."

"Grace!"

"What are you yelling at me for?"

"You're bloody bleeding out of your forehead," Bianca wiped a bit of blood off my forehead.

"It was a bludger, Walter and Xander wern't doing thier job very good," I scowled, knowing the headache I'll be getting later.

"Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Bianca asked and bit her lip tightly.

"No I'm fine, just an aspren will fix it right up," I waved my hand dismissivly.

"Aspren?"

"It's a muggle thing," I said, remembering the bottle I stored in my trunk.

"Oh really," Bianca said thoughtfully.

I sighed and stood up, "I better be getting to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Bianca mumbled and turned to her homework.

I slowly trudged up the stairs, Erica was already asleep when I got up there. I stayed awake until everybody was in bed just to make sure they got there safe and sound. That's the kind of friends I am.

The next morning, it was hard to get out of bed. Bianca clucked at me and said that she warned me.

"Oh shut your bloody mouth and help me out of this sodding bed," I snapped angrily and grabbed her hand tightly.

I went down to breakfast, my hair was in a sloppy bun and I felt bas as soon as I saw Andy. It looked like he actually brushed his hair and his teeth. I think I forgot but it doesn't matter anyway. When he kissed me, he didn't say anything bad.

Breakfast was hell, Bianca. Would. Not. Shut. Up.

"That Sydney girl from Slytherin said my hair is too Greasy, I mean what the hell? She doesn't get the right to say that to me, I put grease in it so that it doesn't fluff up like her hair," Bianca ranted on and on about how she was insulted earlier.

"Bianca, can you shut up? I'm trying to think," I said quietly.

That shut her up quickly, she didn't say much the whole breakfast but I suspect she's planning revenge on Sydney. Charms was very fun, I enjoy charms the most. Next to Defense against the dark arts, it's very fun because it uses a lot of Magic. But history of Magic is very fun as well, I always enjoy everything history.

We had Quidditch practice every other day so I had a little time to rest. All the new players were laughed at by the others because we walked to sorely. Tyler slapped me on the back and I almost screamed because that's were I got hit with the Quaffle.

"That's Tyler," I said through gritted teeth.

"No problem Gracie," Tyler smirked like he knew what he did.

I grimmaced and went down to sit on the arm chairs, "that bloody bastard."

Bianca laughed, "toughen up a little would you?"

"Oh shut up."

**Hello! This chapter took a while because my Grandpa died on friday, we weren't very close to him but he had cancer and is out of pain now. I have no idea what's going to go on in the next chapters but I'm probably not going to do a lot. So, please review for me!**


	13. Chapter 13

Our first Quidditch game was against Hufflepuff and we won, I was so excited because I made four goals and Tyler caught the snitch early. Andy was there as well and was cheering as loud as Ravenclaw. I love flying on a broom, it gives you that rush of excitement that you always miss. My broom wasn't as fast as others but I knew a lot of tricks to get out of tricky places.

"That one loop you did? Amazing," Andy was talking non stop after the match. It was a long one by the way.

"Thanks Andy, when is your game?" I said tiredly and wiped the hair out of my face.

"Tomorrow, you're coming right?" Andy said excitedly.

"Of course," I said softly.

Andy laughed and threw his arm around my neck, "I can't wait. First game of the season, so excited."

"Of course you are, Andy," I said quietly and leaned into him.

He smiled, "what's that supposed to mean Grace?"

I shook my head, "nothing. I just said that of course you're excited."

"Oh, okay," Andy said simpily and whistled.

I went back to the Ravenclaw tower to study and he went back to the Gryffindor tower. Our whole team was in there and was celebrating our win. Freddie and Tyler were pouring drinks of Butterbeer and I drank too much and got a belly ache so I went upstairs to sleep for a while. With my mind acting sluggishly from so much butterbeer and tired from the match, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Grace," somebody said, "Gracie wake up."

My eyes shot open and I fumbled for my wand, it was Bianca with her coat, scarf and gloves on. "Time to go to the Quidditch match."

I stood up and stretched, "oh yeah."

We raced out to the Quidditch pitch early and watched Andy save a lot of shots. I cheered so loud my voice cracks when I talk. Gryffindor won against Slytherin, Regina was not happy and she was a chaser. She threw her broom across the grass and stormed off the feild. James was so happy when he caught the snitch, he was cheering very loud as well. My voice was hoarse from both games today, the Gryffindor's seemed like they were drunk from winning as they sauntered off the feild.

"Andy!" I called through the crowd of students and waved my hands.

"Grace!" He called back and pushed through.

We reached other and I threw my arms around his neck, "good job Andy."

"Thanks Gracie," Andy pressed his face into my neck.

"Nice save on that one," I said softly.

"Thanks," Andy said and pulled away.

We walked to the castle, hand in hand. He went back to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate with his team, I went back to the Ravenclaw tower to study. The first years were in our spots again, we kicked them out and they were not happy. Isabella wanted to complain to Flitwick but he said it was the same system when he was there.

I flipped her off behind his back, "hey sweatheart, sit on this and take a spin."

Her mouth dropped open in surprize but decided not to tell Flickwick. I could barely concentrait on studying after watching Quidditch. After I was done, I went upstairs to text Andy. It was dark out and I'm betting the Gryffindor party was over. He was insulting Slytherin's left and right. I told him that there's nothing wrong with Slytherin's, but if you were told that you were in the evil house since you eleven, you would be evil too. That really got through to him, then he shut up and went to bed.

I fell asleep really late so I woke up really tired the next day. I almost missed charms but I made it right as Flitwick decided to start class.

"Where were you?" Bianca hissed as we took notes on the memory charm.

"Slept in late," I whispered and turned my attention to Flitwick.

"Well you almost missed class," Bianca said back.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?"

_line break_

Bianca and I walk to dinner after Astronmy, we were chatting about how we mapped out the stars. It was a complicated, useless process that we absoulutely hated but it was fun. In Defense against the dark arts, we had just learned about Were wolfs and how to spot them. In Transfiguration, we turned our pets in cups, it was very fun. Bianca turned her toad into a teacup with legs, even McGonagall laughed. She had to drink out of it, that was also very funny.

"I still can't believe McGonagall made you drink out of that cup," I shook my head at her.

"Yeah, it tasted like warts," Bianca stuck her tounge out.

"And how would you know what that tastes like?" I looked at her, generally confused.

"Older brothers," Bianca said quietly.

"I didn't know you had brothers," I looked at her funny.

"Yeah, they all graduated 'cept one, he's a squib," Bianca said.

I suddenly remembered that she was a half blood, "oh, my Gram's a squib."

"Most Muggleborn's are decedents of Squibs," Bianca said and sat down at the table.

"Yep, all Wizards until my Gram, that would suck," I made a face and then turned to McGonagall.

"Another day gone," McGonagall said softly. "What a wonderfull day in Hogwarts, please note that the woods are strickly forbiddin! That has been a rule since I went here, please remember it."

Snickers rose through the crowd, guessing McGonagall's age. "Okay, I shouldn't of said that," she said, blushing brightly. Then she clapped her hands, "let the feast begin!"

Food bloomed up on the tables and we all dug in, it was delicous. Bianca was kind of quiet about her brother but that's none of my buisness to worry about her home life. She just stared into her food like I usually do, deep in thought. Was somthing wrong in her homelife? Is it her Muggle Dad? Her drunk Mum on firewhiskey? Her squib brother?

"Bianca? What's wrong?" I asked softly.

She turned her eyes upward and they were stormy with emotion, "I'll tell you up in the dorm."

"Are you okay though?" I asked and pushed my food away.

Tears were brimming on her eyelids, "no. No Grace I'm not."

I pulled at her hand, "come on. Let's go to the dorm."

Bianca's face was down the whole way there, I knew she was crying because Bianca never cries, when she does it would be embarrissing. I finally pulled her into the deserted common room when she finally broke down.

"Bianca, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I said as calmly as I could.

Her sobs echoed around the room, "it's my D-Dad. He's always yelling at me and Mum drinks all the time-"

Not waiting for her to finish, I engulfed her in a hug and waited for her to stop crying. Gradually, her sobs softened and she stopped shaking.

A little.

Everyone poured into the common room so I took her upstairs and told Erica and Jay to stay out for a while.

"Bianca, you don't have to go back for Christmas, do you realize that?" I said softly and draped a blanket across her shoulders.

She shivered and clutched the blanket, "they're expecting me home. I have too," tears dripped down her cheeks.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her, "it's going to be okay. I promise you."

She leaned into my shoulder, "you can't keep that promise."

"Yes I can, we're Ravenclaws aren't we? We'll figure this out," I said softly and handed her a tissue.

She wiped her nose, "I could live with my brother. He has an appartment over his store in Diagon alley."

"Well send him an owl and explain, I'm sure he'll understand," I said pleadilngly.

Bianca sniffed and started to write a letter, "I'll take this to the owl barn tomorrow."

"Too bad the Wizard world doesn't have child services," I threw my arms around her neck.

Bianca rested her chin on my shoulder and closed her eyes, "thank you."

"That's what I do," I simpily said softly.

Bianca fell asleep earlier than she usually does, which ment I had a few minutes more of reading time. Bianca usually forces me to go to bed early so I'm not grouchy in the morning. She's basically my best friend, if you screw with her...

You die.

**Heyyyy! This story is a little bit more exciting now that you know a little bit of Bianca's story. YO CIRIAN! ANSWER MY INSTAGRAM IF YOU'RE READING THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE BUSY WITH SCHOOL THOUGH! *straightens hair* anyway, so please review. I didn't get any reviews last chapter and it would be awesome if you did.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bianca mailed her letter to her brother, explaining everything that was going on. Man, the Ravenclaw's are dropping like flies here.

"Bianca, what happens if your brother says no?" I asked in the common room after classes.

She shrugged, "then I my life is still hell."

"Bianca," I said sternly.

"But I bet he will say yes," Bianca shrugged smally as an owl flew into the room and landed next to her. "That must be Pete," she untied the letter from his leg, her face showed no emotion.

"Bianca? What's wrong?" I said nervously.

She folded up the letter calmly, no emotion drawn upon her face, "I get to live with him."

I jumped up and hugged her tightly, "congradulations!"

A smile tugged at her lips, "I'll be moving in over Christmas. He's not married but he has a girlfriend."

"Maybe they'll get married and you'll be an Aunt," I raised my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, "that makes me feel better."

I patted her on the back, "come on. Let's go get dinner," I stood up quickly.

"Hopefully Christmas break is coming soon," Bianca said quietly.

I silently counted on my fingers, "about twenty more days."

"Thank God, I want to get out of that Hell house," Bianca sighed as we sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

A smile tugged at my lips but I didn't know if I should smile, so I waved at Lily as she walked in with Andy. She waved back excitedly and so did Andy, I was glad they were becoming best friends. I was planning on hanging with them over the weekend since I rarely get to anymore with Qudditch and all.

"You're so lovesick," Jay said as she sat down across from me.

"Am not!" I crossed my arms in a sign of protest.

"You've been staring blankly with a dreamy face," Erica said, joining Jay's side.

"Okay, maybe a little but that doesn't mean anything." I protested as food apereaded on our tables.

Jay took a plate calmly, "me and George got together."

We all squealed, "really?"

"Finally," I said gruffly and dug into my spagettii.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay said, her eyes wide.

"Nothing, I just said finally you got together," I shrugged.

"Oh," Jay said and went on about how George was so polite and such.

I wanted to barf.

"Why is your face like that?" Bianca asked.

"It's nothing, this spagettii tasted funny but I'll survive," I lied and made a face.

"Oh, okay," Bianca had never heard of the food here tasting bad.

Dinner went slowly, I just wanted to go up and sleep forever. Christmas break was coming up, I couldn't wait.

Me and Andy had been together for two years I think now, that's longer than most relationships our age. We're not as serious as we should be now, after the whole Regina concept, we've gotten a little looser.

After dinner, we slowly trudged upstairs, Bianca caught me when Jay and Erica went up to bed.

"It wasn't the spagettii," Bianca said, her eyes shining with humor. "It was Jay talking about George."

I shrugged, "bingo." Then I went upstairs to go to bed.

Bianca fallowed me, "you know. You don't talk about Andy like that, but you're really in love."

"I don't talk about Andy like that because I know from experience on how annoying it is to hear that crap." I said and pushed open the door to the dormitory.

Bianca laughed, "well thank you for that."

I changed into my pajamas and slipped under the covers, "well goodnight."

"Goodnight," Bianca said and did the same.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up early to take a shower. When I got back, everyone was awake and ready to go to class.

"Hey Bianca, has your brother sent you an owl back yet?" I asked Bianca as we went to charms.

"Yes, he's talking to my parents today," Bianca said with a wide grin.

We walked through the door and sat down, "that's good."

"Yeah, I'm so excited to move in with him," Bianca said excitedly.

Proffessor Flitwick had just decided to start class, I loved charms so I decided to pay attention. Since we were all Ravenclaws, we were all alert and paying attention.

"Remember! Swish and flick!" Professor Flitwick always reminded us.

Then it went onto our other classes, nothing like charms at least. At the end of the day we went to dinner and McGonagall had great news.

"Settle down, settle down. I have great news, this year is the best behavior we have seen in a long time," McGonagall said with a smile.

Hugo leaned over to me, "yeah. She's talking about my Uncles, the Weasley twins."

I smiled as she continued. "And to celebrate! No classes the rest of the week!"

Everybody cheered but the Ravenclaw's groaned, we have finals coming up at the end of the year.

Dinner was over soon and the Ravenclaws sulked up to bed. Andy was beyond himself, very excited indeed.

"I can't wait for the Quiddtich match this weekend, it's going to be a blast against you guys!" Andy said as he walked me to the common room.

I smiled, "yes it is.

Andy leaned down and hugged me when we reached the common room, "well goodnight."

"Love you," I said and burried my face into his neck.

"Love you too," he said quietly and walked off.

I answered the question and slipped into the common room, just wanting to go to bed. My social anxiety was building up and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey Gracie!" Bianca waved me down as I climbed up the winding stairs.

"Hey Bianca," I said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" She said, a little too hiper from the sweets at the feast.

"Just tired, that's all."

She leaned against the stone wall, "that's not it. Is it your anxeity?"

I bit my lip, "maybe."

Bianca took my arm, "come on. I'll take you to bed."

We climbed up the stairs together and Bianca made sure I was in bed before going back down to the common room to study.

I turned over in my bed, feeling a bit lonely. Everyone was downstairs moaning about the lost classes, sometimes I wish Andy was a Ravenclaw so we could cuddle in the common room.

"Grace?" Bianca asked, coming up the stairs slowly.

I sat up, "yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked tiredly, obviously been studying hard.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes with the heal of my hand, "yeah why?"

"You just seem-" Bianca started and wrung her hands together.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said and pushed my hair back.

She smiled, "okay. I was just worrying about you."

"I know," I said with a smile.

She left, leaving the dormitory cold and empty. I closed my eyes heavily and fell asleep. When I woke again, all the Ravenclaws had left the common room and I had missed breakfast.

Sighing, I got dressed and rushed outside to see Andy sitting on the front steps reading a book.

"Hey Andy!" I call and jog the rest of the way to see him.

He turns around and his eyes brighten, "Gracie!"

We meet in an embrace which ends up in a soft kiss, "is it okay if we hang out with Lily today?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "yeah that's fine."

We met Lily by the Greenhouses, she was throwing a stolen quaffle up in the air and catching it again.

"Lily!" I called as we approached her, "where did you get that Quaffle?"

"The Quidditch Pitch, somebody left it on the field," she said tiredly.

We all walked to the lake and sat down on the freazing wet grass. "I am so mad that classes are canceled this week." I said angrily.

Both of their heads turned to me, "seriously?" Andy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, guys? Ravenclaw here," I said, gesturing to myself.

They both laughed and Andy chucked a large rock into the water. "Well I'm a Gryffindor and this is heavon."

Me and Lily laughed, "my Aunt Hermione was a Gryffindor and loved reading."

"She's a muggleborn," Andy said stupidly.

I slapped him in the back of the head, "you're a muggleborn. Bloody hell," I said and shook my head.

Andy smiled sheepishly, "oops."

***sighs* Hello everybody. So this chapter took a while, my parents made me delete my fanfiction account but I just logged out of it:). I just realized that in the original trio(Harry, Ron and Hermione) that there is just two pure bloods and a muggleborn. In this trio, there is two muggleborns and a pureblood. I swear I didn't make this stuff up! So, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

We talked for a long time out by the lake, we missed lunch and it started to snow. I threw up a invisible shield from the snow and put some fire in a muggle jam jar.

"Where did you learn all of this stuff?" Andy asked as he warmed his hands in amazement.

"Books," I said simpily and scooted closer to him.

Lily snorted and stretched her arms out in front of her, "of course. You Ravenclaw."

I smiled and laced my fingers with Andy's. "Why do you think I'm in that house?"

We all laughed and the snow started to fall harder, we talked about our plans for the future. What we wanted to do when we get out of Hogwarts basically.

Andy said he wanted to open a shop for Muggleborns in Hogsmade, a place where they can nerd out and catch the news of their favorite sports team. I told him that's a very good idea.

Lily told me she wanted to become an Auror, typical Gryffindor. She said she wanted to be just like her Uncle Ron.

"What do you want to do?" Lily said while hugging her legs, her firery red hair falling over her face.

"I want to open a library," I said simpily. "In the muggle world."

"Why?" Andy looked over at me, his blue eyes concerned.

"Because, I could spot young Wizards or Witches in there. Plus, it's quiet, full of books and you can yell at people."

Andy wrapped his arm around my neck, "only you would want to open a library."

"Merlin's beard! I'm a Ravenclaw for your bloody sake!" I shouted angrily.

Andy kissed my hair softly, "calm down Gracie."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, "I am calm."

They both laughed and Andy smiled. "I've heard that more than once."

When dinner came around, we got hungry and trudged up to the castle. Bianca was counting down to Christmas break like nobodies buisness.

"Five days until Christmas break," she sang as she sat down at the table.

I smiled and shifted my arms, "basically we leave on saturday."

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Bianca squealed, her brown hair flying everywhere.

I patted her on the back, "I am too."

Dinner went by slowly, everyone at the Ravenclaw table were complaining about the loss of classes. I sat with my chin in my hands, deep in thought.

As a joke, Bianca hit my elbow and all the suport of my head crashed into the table edge, blooding my forehead up. Bianca had to take me to the Hospital wing.

"Bloody Hell I'm sorry Grace, it was only a joke." Bianca said and I could tell she was close to tears.

"Bianca, it's only a little cut. I'm fine," I said and held my forehead.

Madam Pomfrey smiled a little when she saw me, "come over here dear." She said sweetly, that made me think that she thought I was having another anxiety attack. "Now tell me what happened."

"Why don't you tell her Bianca," I said through gritted teeth.

Bianca stuttered out the details of how she made me hit my head on the table. "I didn't mean to!"

"I know you didn't mean to dear," Madam Pomfrey said lit the end of her wand up to shine in my eyes. "Oh dear, she has a minor concussion."

"From hitting my head?" I turned to look up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Come here child, I want to keep an eye on you so you're going to have to stay the night." Pomfrey beckoned me toward an empty bed.

"I'm so sorry Grace!" Bianca cried out and burst into tears.

"You must've been leaning real heavy onto your hand," Madam Pomfrey said in amazement.

I laid down in the bed and put my hands behind my hand, "hey. It's okay, it was only a joke."

Bianca rushed to the side of my bed, "shall I got get Andy?"

"Sure, why not." I said simpily and took the icepack from Madam Pomfrey.

She rushed outside and ran back to the feast, later Andy came rushing in as well.

"Grace!" He cried and ran into the room. "What in Merlin's beard happend?"

"Bianca made me hit my head on the table, I have a minor concussion." I said, wincing as the headache sank in.

"Oh my God," Andy said, apperently not remembering the time he got a major concussion.

"Andy I'm fine," I said firmly.

Andy was nervous, even I could tell. "Oh my god, I'm going pass out."

Madam Pomfrey shooed him out, "the hospital wing is closed to visitors. Come back tomorrow dear."

Andy cast one last look at me before he was shoved out the door, Madam Pomfrey told me that I couldn't sleep for twelve hours so get something to do. Naturally, I pulled out my phone to play games.

Midnight rolled around and my eyes were drooping, my head hurt like crazy and I knew it was still bleeding. That table was sure bloody sharp.

I was still up all night, Madam Pomfrey left to her office to sleep. Lucky girl.

In the morning, Andy rushed in and threw himself into my arms, waking me up.

"Well goodmorning to you too," I said gruffly because Andy was crushing my chest.

Andy leaned in and kissed me softly, "I came down to see if you wern't kissing a Slytherin."

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat behind us, startling me.

"I promise you, I didn't kiss any Slytherins." I said and burried his face into my neck.

With Madam Pomfrey's permisson, I was released from the Hospital Wing but I couldn't practice Quidditch today, just watch. But I could play this weekend but not too hard core.

Andy took me outside and we sat under our tree, I was so tired that I leaned up against him and closed my eyes. He was babbling on about something that I can't remember, my hands were wrapped around his and that's all I could feel in the cold weather.

"Gracie?" Andy mumbled, I could tell from his voice that he was smiling.

"Yeah?"

"You tired?" He brushed the hair of my temple where it had stuck there because of the sleet.

"No shit Sherlock," I snapped but I quickly covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and it makes me angry."

Andy leaned in to kiss me softly, slow at first but then he sped up. He put his arms around my neck and let all of my weight fall of him. It was joyous, fire spread in my toes and curled up all the way into my finger tips. All of his support from his arms releases and we fall back into the wet grass.

I laughed and brush the dew off of his forehead, "that was nice."

Andy places his hand on my cheek and laughs. "Thanks!"

So there we lay in the wet, cold grass. Just talking with our arms around eachother, laughing so hard my head starts to hurt again.

"I love you," Andy said suddenly.

"I love you too," I said back and kissed his temple.

Then we just lay there, getting our robes soaked and our hair filled with grass. My head started to hurt again so Andy decided to call it a day.

"Today was fun," Andy said and swung out hands together as we walked to the castle together.

"Yeah it was, bloody hell I'm tired though." I said and rubbed my forehead.

We stepped through the gigantic doors and Andy led me up to the common room so that I could take a nap before dinner. My bed felt wonderfull.

It turns out that I slept all the way through dinner, nobody came to wake me up. I didn't care, I had pumpkin pastries in my trunk anyway.

I didn't sleep through the night because I slept so much in the day. Andy took pity on me and texted me the entire night. By morning, we were both exhausted. Quidditch practice was hell since I couldn't play, I took a lot of notes though. I couldn't wait until the weekend.

***whispers* did you miss me? SORRY I have not updated for so long, this week has been hecktic and I haven't got the chance to write. I had a three day weekend but I was with my Grandma the whole time so I didn't get the chance to work on this. Gosh I'm even getting writers block just writing my author's note. I might end this story soon, it's just not fun for me to write anymore. I will do an epolouge but I don't know how many chapters there will be left. I will conform it next chapter. I BSd my way throughout this entire story, I don't enjoy writing it anymore...**


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ: There will be three chapters including this and an epolouge!**

**I do not have as much fun writing this as I thought I would, it's seems like a chore and I don't like it. On my Avenger's story, I cranked out chapters every hour. Unless something darastic happens, this story will not continue. **

**These chapters will give me enough time to get Bianca moved in, Regina taken care of and the Quidditch games done. Please forgive me but I absolutely hate writing this story and it is basically a chore for me. I am finishing this story because I hate it when you're reading a story and they don't even finish the story. I mean, really? So anyway, on with this story.**

I was so excited for saturday, the first quidditch game I had played in since my concussion. I did end up scoring a lot of goals, it was against Gryffindor. James was out in the hospital wing from a bludger during practice the day before. Lily had to cover for him and was so nervous that she didn't notice the snitch as it flew past her.

We did end up winning by a lot, Andy missed a couple of my goals and frowned at me the rest of the day. Later we would be leaving for Christmas Break.

Ravenclaw house poured onto the field after the game won, they carried the entire team back to the common room on their shoulders for a party. During that time, I snuck out to meet a very angry Andy at our tree. When I hugged him, he hugged me back awkwardly.

"Hey, are you mad?" I asked him after we pulled away.

Andy crossed his arms and pouted like a five year old. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Hey, come here." I held out my arms and he walked into them.

Andy set his chin roughly on my shoulder and sighed deeply. "Gryffindor just sucked today."

"You guys wern't that bad," I told him softly.

Andy, in obvious distress. Leaned in and kissed me softly, I suddenly felt like all my nerves were alert.

I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You wern't that bad, I just did a couple of trick shots on you."

Andy snorted, not answering me.

"Are you packed for the train?" I asked him and pushed the hair out of my face.

He nodded, "yes."

"Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Sure," he said. "I hope there's a lot of snow over there."

"I hope so too," I said and pulled us both down into the dry grass.

Andy leaned on me heavily. "Yeah, I wonder what Mum and Dad do when I'm not there."

"I wonder what Elizabeth does when I'm not there." I said softly, just wondering out loud.

Andy brushed the loose hair out of my face. "Only Muggle's will know."

I pressed my face into his neck. He smelled like wind, grass and sweat. It was a wonderfull combination.

So we just sat there, watching the snow come down heavily on the lake and grass around the tree. Soon, we had to get up and get on the train. I texted my Mum to say that we're on our way.

Me and Andy sat together on the train, in an empty compartment. My head was in his lap and his hand was in my hair.

"Hey Andy?" I asked softly and knotted my fingers together.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't had an anxiety attack in awhile," I said softly.

His hands stopped in my hair, "really?"

"Yeah," I said and swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

"That's good," Andy said and hauled me into his lap.

I twirled the string of his hoodie around my finger. "But it's been a few weeks, I ran out of my pills."

Andy's breath caught in his throat, "have you ordered more?"

"No, I just ran out today..."

I take prozacs to prevent depression. My Mom had a doctor give them to me, if I ran out...

"Have you ever ran out before?" Andy asked, fear hitched in his voice.

"No," I said sharply.

I could feel Andy's heart racing, his eyes were lost in thought. The landscape rushed past us, I could see it in the window. We must be close.

"It's going to be okay, does your Mum have any at home?" Andy asked, his blue eyes scattered.

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

Andy wrapped his strong arms around me and burried his face into my hair. Not saying anything.

The train pulled into platform nine and three quarters. Mum, Dad and Elizabeth were there on the platform. I hugged them all at once because I didn't know who to hug first.

We drove home, I decided against telling Mum about my prozac. It would only cause another fight that we didn't need. I decided to tell her when I got home.

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve, are you ready?" Mum asked, trying to be enthusiastic.

Me and Elizabeth groaned from the back seat. We were not ready.

"Oh come on, all of your cousin's will be here. Oh and Grace! We redecorated your room while you were gone!"

Fear settled in my stomach. It probably had pink lace everywhere.

"Oh really," I said nervously.

"Yes! Come on, I'll show you!" Elizabeth said excitedly and pulled me out of the car.

I fallowed Elizabeth into the house, I about fell over when we got to my room.

"Bloody Hell," I mumbled quietly.

The walls were painted silver and I had a Ravenclaw themed room. My bed comforter was blue and silver striped. It was a Ravenclaw wonderland.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Like it?" I spun around to look at her. "I love it!"

I turned to my old desk, it had a framed picture of me and Andy. But they must have asked a Wizard to bewitch it because it was moving. Infact, all of my pictures were moving. It made me forget all about the prozac.

Mum and Dad were in the doorway so I ran to hug them tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Dad laughed and hugged me back. "We thought you would like it, don't show Gram."

I laughed and turned around in my room. "She would make it be Gryffindor. How did you know about Ravenclaw colors? Who bewitched the pictures?"

"We found a Witch in the leaky cauldron and we asked her about Ravenclaw." Mum said and looked around wistfully.

They must've sensed that I wanted to be alone so they left and shut the door behind them. It was so overwhelming, I took a picture and sent it to Andy. Insulting his house along the way.

I flopped down on my bed, they even got a Firebug Finches Quidditch poster. The Ravenclaw cover was very fluffy and warm. It seemed like it wasn't even my room.

Andy texted me back but I ignored him. Picking up a Muggle book, I went outside and climbed my tree. There was a lot of snow so I had to scrap it off and sit on the tarp with a blanket.

I was so into my book that I didn't notice Elizabeth climbing up next to me. She had a large bowl of candy and another lantern.

"Hey," I said. Scaring the sodding crap out of me.

"Bloody Hell you scared me," I said and put down my book.

She smiled and handed me a Laffy Taffey, my favorite of all candies. I hadn't had Muggle candies in a while.

"Thanks," I said and unwrapped it.

Elizabeth leaned up against the tree. "What are you reading?"

"Percy Jackson, the Lightning theif." I said and ran my hand over the battered cover.

"Oh," Elizabeth said and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What's on your mind?" I asked between bites of laffey taffey.

"How long of this school do you have left?" Elizabeth asked quickly, suprizing me.

"Uh, five more years left." I said quietly.

"It's so lonely without you in the house." Elizabeth said and threw a wrapper back into the bowl.

"Elizabeth," I said to catch her attention. "I ran out of Prozac."

All the blood drained out of her face. "Do you have another bottle?"

"No."

"Grace you've got to tell Mum, you haven't been wiened off of it-"

"Elizabeth, I'm fine."

"Grace-"

"Elizabeth, I"m fine." I told her simpily and wrapped tighter up in the blanket.

She took a deep breath, held it then let it out. "You better be or I'll kick your ass."

I laughed, that sounded like the real Elizabeth. We've have gotten a lot closer since I started to go to Hogwarts. It was like magic(pun intended).

"So who are you dating now?" I asked, after she had broken up with Peter.

"Jorge Riley," she said in distaste.

"You sound like you hate him," I said.

"I do, I made this bet with Emily that I wouldn't say no to any boy that asked me out."

"Well that was a stupid bet."

She laughed, "the deal ends in the summer."

"Well that sucks for you," I said dryly.

She smiled and tossed me another peice of candy. "Wake me up when summer ends."

"Isn't that a song?" I asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I have no idea."

We talked until midnight, it was us bonding in a way I guess. Mum and Dad had to come get us down. By that time, it was already morning.

Christmas Eve.

We wearily climbed down the tree, on a sugar crash. Then we climbed into our beds and fell asleep. When I woke up, Sandra was in my room just like last year.

"Nice room, why the colors?" She asked and looked around.

"Well good morning to you too," I said wearily and ran a hand over my eyes.

She sat down at the end of my bed, "goodmorning."

**HELLO! Whoa why was that in capitals? Haha anyway, I am expecting three reviews. 'OMG Grace, only three reviews?' Yeah, you guys suck at reviewing. So, remember three more chapters that is including this one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again my beautiful people! This is the final chapter! Are you ready for it? It's going to be long and dramatic, everybody is so nice. Except for those people, they know who they are. So, enjoy!**

Sandra and I walk downstairs to find the rooms full of our reletives.

"Mum! Look who I found, knocked out cold!" Sandra calls to my Aunt Helena.

She wobbles over, half crocked from the wine already. "Gracie Roo! Oh how we've all missed you!"

I forced a polite smile, "I've missed you too."

Mum, Dad and Elizabeth all rounded me up. "Remember the rules from last year, no funny buisness."

"I know, why would I do that anyway?"

They both crossed their arms and looked at cousin Ricky, he wasn't here last year. We both obsolutely hate eachother, want to murder eachother at any chance.

"I'm not stupid enough to get thrown out of Hogwarts because of my cousin."

They all looked at me, I frowned and turned away. "I'm a Ravenclaw for bloody sake."

The party was so boring, all the adults talked about was Politics, all the kids talked about were Muggle games and sports.

"Hello Gracie Poo," Ricky said sourly.

"Hello, Smart ass." I said back to him in the same attitude.

He glared at me, "I heard your parents shipped you off to a fancy boarding school in Switzerland. I bet they wanted to get rid off you."

"Actually I overheard your parents begging my parents how you could get into my school. They were saying that they were so tired of your spoiled ass that they wanted to get rid of you."

Fear flashed through Ricky's eyes and he ran off to confront his Mum and Dad. I was laughing really hard until Mum shot me a dirty look while talking to Gram.

Dinner was a bore, so was presents. I got a lot of new muggle books and something Wizard related from Gram and Gramps. I didn't let her see my room. She would freak out.

As I crawled into bed, I realized that I hadn't got Andy a Christmas present. I fell asleep anyway and everyone slept in until ten. We all stumbled downstairs and started to open presents.

Elizabeth and I both got a new case for our phones, I got some new clothes and Elizabeth got a laptop computer. I really didn't care that Elizabeth got a better present than me, I despretly needed new clothes. After we had Christmas dinner, I ran off to the park to find Andy and give him his present. A framed picture of us, moving of course. What else was I supposed to get him on short notice?

When I got there, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I giggled lightly because we wern't at Hogwarts, we were actually in the Muggle World.

"Hello Gracie," Andy said softly as we pulled away.

I smiled, "hi Andy."

He handed me a thick bundle and I exhanced my picture, wrapped of course.

In my bundle was a real snitch on a chain, the wings extended. "Andy," I gasped. "I love it so much."

He opened his and he hugged me. "I love mine too."

"Where the hell did you get this?" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Third years get to go to Hogsemade."

Andy helped me string the necklace around my neck and also planted a kiss behind my ear. So I turned around and hugged him with my face burried in his hair.

"I love it so much," I said, my voice muffled by his longish hair.

"How has your Christmas?"

"Tiring, how was yours?" I smiled and kissed him again.

He pressed his forehead to mine. "Boring as hell."

I laughed and looped my arms around his waist loosley. "I'll text you, I've got to go."

Andy made a pouty face but leaned down to kiss me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, bye." I said and walked backwards slowly.

"You better text me or I'll find you," Andy warned me.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I promise I'll text you when I get home."

Andy smiled and turned to walk away. "I love you!" He yelled loudly.

My cheeks lit up, "I love you too."

I walked home in silence with my hands in my pockets. Elizabeth was setting up her computer when I got home, I studied my spell books that I brought home.

I compleatly forgot about the prozac.

My room was awesome for studying. Andy called me because I forgot to text him. He was screaming over the phone at me and I was laughing my pants off.

"Andy shut up, I'm studying." I said calmly as I studied potions.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me, I said to call me so I know you get home." Andy said angrily.

"I'm sorry," I shifted the phone to my other shoulder so I could write down notes.

"You should be," Andy mumbled with a sharp voice.

"Hey, at least I got home." I said, my voice on edge.

Andy sighed into the phone. "Well, I've got to go. Have fun with your studying."

"Bye, I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," Andy said and then hung up.

Then I bent my head over my book and drifted off into what I call study land. It was a land of potions and defense against the dark arts. I did all of my homework that was assigned to me and even did all of the extra credit. I couldn't practice magic but I studied it hard.

Mum found me in the morning with my face burried in my books. It was a terrible morning, we were made to go visit our great Aunt who was all alone for Christmas.

"Mum, if she was all alone... Why didn't we visit her yesterday?" I asked with my eyes half closed.

"Because we were busy," Mum snapped at me.

"We did absolutely nothing," Elizabeth but in.

"I'd rather be in my tree," I whispered angrily.

The day was rather boring, we ate stale food and I was in the bathroom a lot to text Andy. Aunt Fenya was telling us about when she got her first boyfriend when she fell asleep. We figured that it was our time to leave, so we did.

"That's wasn't so bad, was it?" Mum asked as we drove away.

"Yes!" Elizabeth, Dad and I all shouted at the same time.

"Oh hush all of you. She's a great lady, Grace I knew what you were doing in the bathroom. Elizabeth you were asleep with your eyes open and you mister. You were asleep and snoring!"

We all remained silent in fear, Mum was scary when she was mad. Almost as scary as Proffesor McGonagall.

Mum continued to rant until we got home. I ran to my tree as soon as the car stopped, Elizabeth went up to her room and Dad went out to the pub.

I read a lot of Muggle books and watched Youtube on my phone. I did basically anything to avoid Mum. She was up there stewing in the house and cleaning like nobodies buisness.

I would've slept up there if Elizabeth didn't come and get me. She told me Mum was asleep and we snuck into the house.

I fell asleep immedietly and slept in until lunch. Mum had cooled down by then. School would be starting after new years and I had plans with Andy in the park with Lily. We threw the Quaffle back and forth and we helped Andy practice for the game after the break.

But I got hit in the face, by Andy.

"Merlin's beard!" Andy cried and I fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell you throw hard Andy," I mumbled and clutched my bloody nose.

"I'm sorry Grace," Andy said and nealt down beside me.

Lily was trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy," I squinted.

Andy tilted my head back and ran off to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. "I'll be right back."

I stared up at the cloudy sky. "What a git."

Lily laughed and but covered her mouth. "You're going to have a headace for a while now."

I laughed but it hurt, "he better be quick with that toilet paper."

Andy came running back with wads of toilet paper and then he hurriedly pressed them to my niagra falls nose.

"You know this is your fault right?" I glare at him as he sits on the wet ground next to me.

He blushes, "yeah I know."

Lily tosses him the quaffle. "Let Grace rest, I'll test you."

They jump up and I scoot to the side. I'm always getting hit in the face for some reason.

It was started to get cold so I wrapped myself up tighter in my jacket. Our robes are warmer than this. Soon, we were walking home and my nose was still bleeding but it slowed down.

Mum screamed when she saw me. "Did you get into a fight?!"

I sighed, "no Andy hit me in the face with a ball."

Elizabeth came down the stairs and laughed at me. "Your boyfriend hit you in the face? That's hilarious!"

"Oh shut up," I scowled at her as Mum put ice on my nose.

"Mum will that really help?"

_line break_

Here were are, back on the train to Hogwarts. The break went so fast, like magic almost(pun intended).

I was sitting between Andy's legs and he was playing with my hair. Of course, I was attempting to read.

"Is this all you did over the break? Read and talk to me?" Andy asked and started to twist my hair.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

He leaned down and kissed my neck softly. "Sorry I hit you in the face," his voice was muffled from my neck.

"You're going to leave a mark," I warned him.

He ignored me and continued to kiss me softly. "Love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled angrily.

Andy ended up leaving a mark on the base of my neck. It was big, red and purple. I was very angry when I found out about it. Andy was pretty smug about it. Luckily my robes hid it so nobody could see it.

When I talked to Bianca, she was so happy that she was moved in and her parents were angry.

Everything was turning out like it was supposed too. I was so happy the rest of the year that I totally forgot about asking Mum for the prozac.

Life _was _good.

***gasps* Hello! Aren't cliff hangers great? Last chapter until the epolouge or however you spell it. Aren't you excited? I'm so excited until this is done. I might do a Hunger games story if I find the inspiration. Until then-**


	18. epilogue

_ Andy graduated Hogwarts a year before me of course. He did open a muggleborn shop in Hogsmade. Then I graduated, it was like a burden lifted off my shoulders but I would miss it. Hogwarts was my home._

_ I went into London and opened a Library, just like I said I would. Me and Andy got married as soon as we could. _

_ Bianca married a bloke with the name of Caesar, he was a muggle fair enough. He almost had a stroke when she told him she was a witch. _

_ Jay died of brain cancer a couple years after she got married to George. It was the saddest thing my mind ever registered._

_ Erica went back home and never married, she became a school teacher and wrote a best selling book._

_ Andy and I had two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was named Tyler and was the sweetest person you could ever wish for. He got sorted into Gryffindor. The girl was named Parker and took after her Mother. She was sorted into Ravenclaw._

_ Disaster struck when Parker was twelve and Tyler was fourteen. Andy was hit by an oncoming bus and was put into a coma for fourteen years. He never got to see any of the kids graduate from Hogwarts. As if a miracle, he woke up._

_ Regina is a different story, she was killed by a killing curse. By her own husband. She didn't have any kids, thank god._

_ While Andy was in the coma, I had to take over his store. It was a saddening thought. I tried to spend every second that I could with him. Not even Wizard magic could heal him. I was severly deppressed again without him and the kids were at school._

_ Now, as I write this. Elizabeth had her third grandchild three days ago. I have one, it's Tyler's only daughter. _

_ Mum and Dad died a while back, it was very sad. It only worsend my depression._

_ I'm going to stop it here, or else you might cry. A lot of books end with a quote, so I'm going to as well._

_ "Life sometimes takes you into troubled waters, not to drown you but to clense you."_

***wipes tear* this was too sad. I wanted to make it sad though, too many happy stories. Lol, I literally started crying when I wrote this. Anyway, this is my story. I've had a lot of trouble writing this so it's coming to an end. I feel that Grace relates to me a lot. Well not because Grace is my real name but just because of her life and stuff. A lot of crap in it! So, that's it. Signing off, give me ideas for new stories! Love you all!**


End file.
